I'm not Petra
by AOT-Sasha
Summary: Crack shipping is life!
1. Chapter 1: The Flower Quest

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! **_

_**Please Review and tell me how you are liking the story!**_

* * *

><p>Sasha was looking for some nice flowers to put around the dining rooms. She thought that maybe it will make people feel like they were back at home; if anything it'll be an extra to the ugly plain wooden tables. Sasha knew she had to hurry up because her group said they would cover for her as long as no one knew. She was actually surprised that they would let her leave the group, maybe it's because she was in the Top 10 in her year. She finished picking up her last Lucerne flower when she heard,<p>

"SASHA …TITAN" said a females voice.

Sasha tied up all the flowers and got on her horse. When she got there all she saw was bodies and blood. Sasha keeps riding straight to the titan and once she was behind the titan she flung on to his back and aimed for the neck. She hoped she got him but once the titan started falling forward she knew that it was victory. Sasha looked around, just corpse with missing limbs. You would think she would get use to all the blood… she hasn't; especially when she was about to realize that it was her fault that it was poured. _Why didn't they use the red smoke to call the other groups for help? The titan must have been here for a while, why take so long to call me? Oh that's right because they promised to stay quiet about her temporary absence_. They risk their life for Sasha, to keep their word… for some fucking flowers; at least that how she saw it. Sasha's eyes started getting watery and she couldn't help but look at the ground.

"Sasha…it's okay" said a familiar female voice.

It was the same voice that called Sasha before…. Sasha ran to her but stopped half way when she realized that girl was missing 2 limbs. The girl was resting on a tree.

"I'M SO SORRY, IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT...I-"Sasha said, without realizing she was screaming.

"So that's what you went to get, wow…there really pretty" the girl said. Sasha forgot about the flowers, they must have fallen when she went after the titan. Sasha ran to the flowers, picked them up and ran back to her. Sasha was crying but she had to be strong for this girl and listen to her last words.

"Have them… there Lucerne." Sasha said while kneeling down close to her. The girl was crying but stopped whimpering with a smile. Sasha wanted to look away from her bloody body but she thought that would be rude.

"Thank you… you know Sasha, I don't want to die." The girl said while touching the flowers. Those words stabbed Sasha in the heart, Sasha was useless.

"You guys should have used the red smoke… So what if I would have gotten-"Sasha said while fighting back tears.

"How did you know these were my mom's favorite? Thank you" the girl said.

Sasha looked away; she had to or she would have fainted. Sasha couldn't take this anymore, she was a murderer. Sasha was on the left side of the girl, with one arm missing. The girl took her bloody right hand and touched Sasha's right cheek. Sasha looked up with a guilty face full of pain.

"We died because the titan was stronger than us… Not because of you" the girl said while rubbing her checks.

"I-"said Sasha.

"Please understand that, so I can die in peace." said the girl.

The girl had black hair like Mikasa and was really slender. She had small lips and her hair was always in a braid. She was new to Scout Legions and seemed really friendly. Her hands were cold but soft which is why Sasha held it tight and the girl followed._ Sasha started looking around staring at the other bodies. All new cadets and dying in their first month here. I should have died._

"What is your name?" Sasha said.

The girl was already dead, but she was smiling with bloody flowers on her lap. Sasha felt a relief, now she can finally cry and be a weak useless idiot. Those are the words that Sasha thought of herself at the moment. She stood up looked at the sky and notice how gloomy it looked. She had so many tears; she had to put up her hands up in the air, just to make sure it wasn't raining. She hated herself and she hated titans. Sasha noticed two other piles of Lucerne on the floor. She picked them up and passed a flower to each corpse. She wanted to die with them. There was one flower left it was hers. She laid on the floor and wish there was a replay button. She felt numb and weak, but she was healthy. It was her mind that was exploding by the second, her tears were streaming done the side of her face to the ground. She hoped that her tears would create a river that was deep enough for her to drown. She heard vibrations, she wish she hadn't but that's what happens when you're a stupid hunter. Sasha took one last glimpse at the grayish sky and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

Everyone meet up at the trail that connects to the castle. All the groups except one were there, with every horse accompanied by a human. In the eyes of Lance Corporal Levi this was great, mostly all the groups were here from the petrol and they were all alive. Levi's happiness slowly drifted, when the missing group was taking long. _They must be dead._

"Where is Sasha? She is taking too long" said Connie. Everyone was already finding a terrible solution in there head, except Connie._ Sasha can't die right?_ He knew she wouldn't die because she was his best friend and she isn't selfish. After a while Connie realize how stupid and selfish his thought were.

"Hange, take everyone back to the castle…Start dinner. I will go by **myself **and look for the other group." said Levi.

"We can all go, we don't mind" said Jean.

"Yeah, we were all talking and we are all worried." said Connie.

Levi looked at all their faces, they were worried. He didn't want them to see their fellow friends filled with blood. He had to take care of these idiots. Levi rather tell them that they are died and take care of the body, rather than them see it.

"…No, retreat NOW!" Levi ordered.

Hange was in the front and they started riding in a opposite direction than Levi. Levi waited until he couldn't see them anymore and he then waited three more minutes just to make sure they wouldn't come back and not follow orders.

Levi went straight to the missing group area. He felt like it was best he went because he honestly wasn't close to anyone in that group. It was a bunch of new kids that volunteered to be in the Scout Legions that were not fit for it at all. But he was thankful because those kids were at least trying to help humanity.

He saw a Titans skeleton and no smoke, meaning he died a while ago. Levi got closer and saw blood, flowers, and incomplete corpses. Each corpse had at least one flower on their chest. All of them had missing limbs except for one; it was in the middle of the group. It was weird, the other corpses were surrounding around her in a circular form, with space between them. He went to the body that was in the middle to check if the person was still alive, considering they still have a complete body. Levi stared at the person, it was a girl. _Her name was Sasha Braus right?_ He always saw her as an idiot, who had a nice smile and ate too much. He never paid attention to her but she seemed different now. Maybe it's because she isn't making a silly face or acting stupid. _She is actually pre-_, levy stop his thinking and touched her neck. She had blood on one side of her face; there where clean lines between the blood on her face._ She must have been crying. **Pulse!**_

"SASHA!" said Levi.

He noticed the flower on her chest; _did she think she was going to die?_ She opened her eyes and stood up and looked at the sky. Has _she gone crazy? _

"No I'm just sad" Sasha said as if she was listening to his thoughts. Sasha looked around her fellow group member and started walking to her horse that surprising didn't leave. She then notices the tree with the slender girl again. She pointed at the her.

"What is that girl's name?" Sasha said.

"Lacy Williams... I think" said Levi with a serious face. Not asking why because he didn't want to hear her complain nor cry. He was tired and would take care of the bodies tomorrow because it was getting to dark out.

"This is her blood on me." She said while getting on her horse.

Levi notice how the horses stayed, so he tied two with Sasha's horse and two other with his horse. _One must have run away._ Sasha started heading out without waiting for Levi, but he followed. He wonders if she wanted to talk about it, but that's why she had friends. _When we go back she will probably end up telling everyone what happened._ There he will listen and find out what happened. He was interested but he couldn't go out and say it. They were riding slow because of the additional horses but they finally got there. Although it was silent, it was not awkward at all. Sasha never talked nor looked back, and Levi enjoyed the silence. Levi doesn't know much about Sasha, but one thing he knew is that she loved food. Once they took the horses to the back and tied them up, Levi looked straight at Sasha waiting for her to say something but it was all silence.

"Go change your cloths and go to the dining room. To eat"

"I hate the dining room." Sasha said while walking towards the castle.

Levi might have had a cold look on his face but he was actually surprised. This girl hides from higher ups and gets the balls to flip him off. _What the hell happened out there?_ Sasha was always happy, Levi was intrigued and worried (although he will never admit it).

After being left alone with his thoughts he realized five minutes have past, he walked in the castle and he heard someone in the bathroom. She was taking a shower, probably cleaning herself from Lacey's blood. Levi walked into the dining room and everyone was staring for an answers. Levi notice how Connie stood up. _Oh so this is Sasha's close friend._ Levi grabbed food and sat next to Hange.

"Everyone died… Except Sasha" he said, while everyone stood up and headed to the door.

"Stop, she wants to be left alone." Everyone sat down, except Connie. He then sat down slowly, looking completely sad. _I wonder how close those two are._ Once diner time was done, everyone ran to Sasha's room. She was sleeping and was covered in sheets.

"Guy's she's tired, tomorrow okay" said Christa. Everyone left even Connie, even if it took him a while.

"Stop worrying and go to bed Christa" said Ymir.

Everyone fell asleep and Levi came into his room, finding Hange on **his **chair.

"What happened to that girl?"

"I don't know" Levi said.

That night all Levi could do was wonder what happened to her. He would make up scenarios and then stop when his imagination got to out of control. He looked at his boot and there was a flower pedal stuck on.

"What's up with the flowers?" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you liked it. I'll keep adding chapters to this. SASHAxLEVI FOREVER!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaning the Stable

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Cleaning the Stable<em>**

* * *

><p>The next day Sasha woke up before everyone and headed straight to the kitchen, after putting on her clothes. Man, she was starving; she didn't eat dinner last night and that's when it hit her. Flowers, blood, a Titan, Lacey, limbs these five words came rushing in her head. She literately squatted while holding her head, she completely forgot. Sasha felt this dark aura consuming her body and mind. <em>Maybe she really was an idiot, how do you forget something that important like that?<em> Her appetite was forgotten because she had more important things fucking with her mind. And the thought of going into that dining room and seeing those ugly plain wooden tables made her nauseous. Sasha stood up and started heading towards the back of the castle, she needed time to think, time to make up a story.

Levi was on a tree looking down at Sasha, while she was walking towards the back of the castle. _What the hell is wrong with that girl?_ Levi was worried that one of his cadets was going crazy but he was also curious to know what happened to that certain cadet. Not only did he find this girl laying on the floor with corpses all around her, but she was sleeping and was holding a flower on her chest. Levi got off the tree and started making his way back to the castle until he heard Hange.

"Did you take care of the bodies? There's a carriage coming later to pick them up." said Hange.

"Yeah, there in the back." Levi stated. _Wait… Sasha is in the back._

"Well, I'm going to write simple letters to their families…" Hange added.

She was wondering why Levi was staring into space. She started walking back to the castle and turned around to look at Levi. He was already gone. Of course he took care of the bodies; the man sleeps 3 hours a night and wakes up before the sun comes. Hange has never seen Levi look so… she couldn't even explain it. She could say he had a worried face but Levi only has one face expression. The last time he had this face was when Petra died. Hange's thoughts got interrupted by two cadets walking around looking for someone. Hange entered her room and started writing letters of the dead.

Just as Levi expected, there was Sasha looking at the bodies wrapped with sheets, or at least what's left of them. She had a guilty expression on her face; she kneeled and looked straight at them.

"I'm sorry…" she stated.

After waiting for her to stand up, Levi called out her name. He hoped she was smart enough not to not pull what she did last night, she would definitely regret it.

"Sasha Braus, we need to talk." Levi ordered.

Sasha felt a sense of awkwardness,_ how long has he been there? Is he mad from last night?_ It's not like she did anything wrong. She just stated that she didn't like dining rooms.

"Are you going to come, or do you want me to come and get you?" he commanded.

"Ah... No sorry, sir" Sasha answered while walking to him.

"Sasha, there you are" Christa trembled.

"We thought you ran away, guess I put my hopes to high" Ymir joked.

"All of you go get ready for training, I want 15 laps and 50 push-ups" Levi ordered.

Sasha didn't even look at him; she was so happy that their conversation got interrupted. Ymir, Christa and Sasha started running towards the opposite direction of Levi. Once they reached the front, there was everyone waiting for Sasha. Everyone hugged her and kept asking her what happened. Connie hugged Sasha longer than everyone else.

"I thought you…" said Connie.

"Well I didn't" Sasha whispered.

Connie was Sasha's best friend, he got her and vice versa. She didn't want anyone and especially him to worry about her. Sasha smiled widely and said thank you to everyone. Although she looked fine, they still wanted to know what happened.

"What happened out there Sasha? Are you really okay?" inquired Jean.

"No talking, 15 laps and 50 push-ups" Levi ordered.

And Sasha was saved again; she would be one of the first to finish and then hide out and think of a story. And that was exactly what she did, Mikasa and Eren were in the dining room and she went into her room. Man she was tired, she is usually the first one, but this time she pushed herself even harder to buy her sometime. Sasha had great reflexes and physical abilities, which is why she's such a great hunter. After 30 minutes of reviewing her cover story and making sure she can answer any question, she went straight for the dining room. Some were catching their breath, while others were in line to get their food. Sasha sat down where Ymir and Christa were sitting.

"You're not going to eat?" Ymir asked.

"Not feeling good" Sasha answered.

Ymir and Christa were surprised, Sasha steals food for god's sake. She's going to let a little tummy ache ruin an opportunity to eat, something is wrong. Sasha wasn't hungry and was just preparing herself to tell a story that is believable. Before she knew it, everyone was quiet while she talked about yesterday. Sasha hated lying, so she decided that she would leave a couple parts out but not add parts in. she left out the part that it was her fault that they died but she did told them about lacy and her mother's favorite flower. She didn't lie, she just left something out. Someone did ask where all the flowers came from and Sasha said that they came out randomly. As sketchy as that sounded, Sasha didn't practice the art of lying back home. Levi was in the table that was in front of Sasha's; he was listening, while having his eyes closed. _She is leaving things out._ Everyone started asking questions and Sasha just wanted this to all be over. She hasn't even finished processing it herself.

"She is lying, Hange" Levi said.

"Who cares? The girl is safe and can fight." Hange answered.

Levi stayed quiet and just looked at Sasha and continued eating his breakfast. _Does she remind him of Petra?_ _Why is he acting strange just for this one incident, that happened to a cadet. He doesn't even talk to her. Wait, does he like her?_ Hange giggled of her own thought. _Sasha, the silly girl with a crazy appetite and great reflexes would never like the scary corporal and vice versa._ Hange liked Sasha; she was friendly and was a great soldier. Although Sasha lets her fear take over her at times, her ability to sense titans is amazing. She was a true hunter and if she would just let go of her fear of titan, she would be an outstanding Soldier. As silly as it sounded, Hange hopes those two ends up together. _Levi needs someone like her. What am i thinking... that's impossible right?_

Everyone went to take a shower after breakfast. Today was cleaning day and Levi gave everyone jobs. Levi gave Sasha the worst job of all, but he thought it was necessary if he wanted to talk to her. Not only was this job outside but no one would interrupt them. Sasha would have to clean the stables and also clean the horses. Not only are you dealing with horse shit but you also have to clean them and the stable. This job was for 2 people, so of course Levi said he would do it as well. Sasha was annoyed and terrified at the same time, if that was possible. _What does he wants? I already told my story._ Sasha knew she had to play it cool. The thing is that, it was hard for anyone to keep it cool in front of Lance Corporal Levi.

"I'll hold the horses, while you clean the stable" Levi said.

_Great let me do the shitty part. But if she I'm doing work, he won't talk to me right?_

"Put the shit over there in a pile, hurry it up" he demanded.

_Why did he have to be such an ass?_ After 25 minutes Sasha finally finished picking up shit and putting it in a pile. She later throws water on each stable and then looks at Levi. He was staring at her. _She was a pretty girl, when she wasn't acting like a fool. She might have tricked her peers but she won't trick me._

"Ahem... Sir, are you going to wash the horses now" Sasha spoke.

"Yes, you will as well" he answered.

They went to get water and came back. With a cloth, they washed the horses and put them in the stable. Levi went to get some apples and carrot to feed the horses. When he came back, he gave Sasha 3 carrots and 2 apples. It's been an hour of silence but they both didn't mind the it. Sasha loved it,_ he finally gave up._

"Listen Sasha and listen well. You are going to tell me everything that happened yesterday. I'm supposed to write down everything that happened and report it to Erwin(he was lying). I already know you wasn't there for half the fight, so if that's what your trying to hide forget it." Levi said.

_But how did he-…Was he there? _

"If you refuse to answer, than I will have to act in an aggressive manner. You can ask Eren that I do not go easy and gender being out of the question." he dictated.

Sasha was furious, _how can he just say that without think about the other person_. Sasha was getting teary eyed. She had to calm done, she thought.

"It must be nice just saying something and getting it. Yesterday those cadets died because… because of me." Sasha whined while a tear came down.

Sasha explained everything from the ugly wooden tables, it being her fault and even her last thoughts of wanting to die. She hated herself and hated him for reminding her. Levi was shocked when she first started crying but stayed shocked how innocent this girl was. She actually thought it was her fault, _no wonder she has been acting like a lunatic._

"Lance Corporal…I'm a MURDERER" she cried.

Levi put his hands on her shoulder; _she must feel like shit._ Sasha started walking away towards the forest and Levi followed. He can't leave this girl by herself with such horrifying thoughts. They were far enough from the castle; Sasha looked up at the sky.

"It's not your fault, Sasha" Levi said regretting even bringing it up in the first place.

"You know I miss going hunting, running after a prey and feeling superior but then again you don't know me, so what would you know?" Sasha spoke.

_She was right I didn't know her… not even one bit. Yet I find her so interesting. Yet I can't get her out my mind and even after getting answers I still want to know more about her. Yet her tears make me feel uncomfortable and sad. Sasha Braus is dangerous; I can actually start caring about her. I think I already do._ Levi grabbed Sasha's arms and shook her a little.

"It's not your fault; they should have called you and swung the red gas as soon as the titan got there. They were inexperienced and it was their first month. Do you really think they would give up their lives just for some silly promise that was discussed for 5 minutes? They would have swung that red smoke and not give a damn that you would get in trouble. Yes you did wrong for leaving, but they died because they couldn't stop the titan and were too busy fighting to call for help. Stop being a brat and get yourself together…Please" Levi said.

The "please" even surprised him and Sasha found his words to be a ego buster. Sasha knees felt weak and next thing she knew it, she was on the ground. Levi kneeled and followed her eyes. Levi was kneeing in front of Sasha and she was looking at the sky again. Another tear came down her cheek and she put her head on Levi's chest. Levi was going to rub her back, but stopped the thought completely.

"You want to know, what her last words were. 'Please understand that it wasn't your fault, so I can die in peace" Sasha whispered.

Sasha looked Levi the face and he swore she was glowing.

"You think she is waiting in the gates of heaven, for me to realize that it isn't my fault." Sasha said, while forcing a smile. She stood up and looked up at the sky.

"YOU CAN GO IN NOW, I UNDERSTAND" Sasha yelled.

Levi was shock; he couldn't keep a serious face expression. _She is right, I don't know her…but I want to. Who the Hell was Sasha Braus?_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know the story is going kinda slow but I want take my time with this pairing.<strong>

**Also please review and give me feed back, that would help me a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucerne

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucerne<strong>_

* * *

><p>After Sasha's outburst, the first thing she did was wipe her tears and start stretching. She dusts herself off and took one last look at the sky. Sasha looked and felt free; she understood that things happen, whether you're there or not. She looked around and saw a horse tied up to a tree. She smirked for a second and looked at Levi.<p>

"Smart thinking with the horse" she said.

Levi stood up and dusts himself off as well. He walked over to the tree and untied the horse. He got on the horse and looked at Sasha.

"The only reason I brought the horse was just in case a Titan came" he said.

"Where have you guys been? I got worried..." Hange asked.

"One of the horses fled, so we went out looking for it. We didn't bring another horse with us because we didn't want to scare it away, again." Sasha answered.

_So that's what she meant… smart thinking. That was a good excuse, especially because we were cleaning the stable. Sasha is not an idiot, she is just- I don't know._ Hange was looking at Levi, Levi was looking at Sasha and Sasha was looking at… a carrot. She must have put it in her pocket before the conversation. _Did she really steal a carrot?_

"Is that the carrot from earlier?" he asked.

Sasha was staring at the carrot in a weird way; she was starving and was a second away from drooling. She walked over to the horse and feed it to him. She had a sad look on her face, but knew it was the right thing to do in such a situation.

"Sasha, when was the last time you ate?" Hange asked.

"Don't worry; I ate Monday morning." Sasha answered.

"It's Tuesday afternoon, brat" Levi stated.

And that's when Sasha's stomach started growling and she looked down and grabbed it as if she can stop it. She was embarrassed and her cheeks got a little red. She looked up at Levi and he had the same cold hearted face, as always.

"Adorable! Come let's get you some food, Sasha" Hange laughed.

Sasha started walking to Hange's horse to get on, when she realized Hange had stuff on her horse.

"Sorry kid, I brought some medical supplies with me. Guess you're going to have to ride with Levi"

Sasha looked at the ground and back at Hange. _This was awkward_; _she just had an episode in front of this guy. Plus this guy wasn't just some ordinary guy, he was Lance Corporal Levi!_

"It's okay, I'll-"Sasha said.

"Hurry up and get on" Levi commanded.

Sasha got on and felt the awkwardness take over the situation. They started riding and they couldn't go any slower. Levi didn't want to go fast and make Sasha have to end up wrapping her arms around him. After this, Levi has decided not to talk to Sasha anymore. Whether it was romantically or just a friendship, Levi was starting to care for this girl. He might not be the ideal person you would consider talking about his feelings. But he would never lie to himself(maybe deny things), Sasha was interesting. He is not going to get close to someone who is risking their life every day. Levi thought maybe in a couple years from now, he would meet a girl from the city. She would stay behind the wall, while he fought. At least she had a better chance of being with him than some cadet.

"… Sir…"Sasha whispered.

"What?" Levi answered.

"This never happened… okay" Sasha said.

"That's my line… but agreed. I don't want people thinking we are friends, I'm your-"Levi replied.

"Thank you… Corporal" Sasha whispered, while wrapping her arms around his torso.

Levi was shocked, _she is also bold? Great…_ He felt her warm arms and knew that she was sincere. _The brat was going through something and I was her guidance._ Whether Levi would admit it or not, he wished the ride was longer. After a while, Sasha took her arms off Levi slowly._ Can she be anymore awkward?_

"….Um, Sorry about that. It was in the heat of the moment. You see, I was just thinking how you helped me back there and next thing I knew it, my arms were on you" Sasha said.

_This girl was so honest and good, it was kind of annoying. Petra was like that as well, so caring and friendly. I never had anything with her but I always thought about her, when I had the time. Petra looked up to me and I wasn't willing to ruin that, with my feelings. Hange said Petra liked me as well, but I just couldn't risk it. The relationship I had with Petra was full of respect and I liked it that way. I don't think I loved her romantically but I know I loved her as a friend._

_Petra lost her horse and had to get a ride from the Corporal. He was annoyed with her because this was the second time this has happened._

_"Sorry Levi, I'm sure my horse just doesn't like me" Petra said._

_"Excuses" Levi answered._

_Petra was going to say something, when a bird flew near her ear and she ducked. She didn't realize that her arms were around the Corporal. But she didn't care; she really didn't like the forest. Petra never liked birds and insects._

_"That was scary… did you see that bird? It was going to rip my ear off" Petra quaked._

_"You fight titans but afraid of birds" Levi said. He couldn't help but giggle._

_"Do not make fun of me; I'm not a village girl!" Petra ranted. _

"Cheep, Cheep!" the bird made nose.

The bird went right between Sasha and Levi. The bird stopped Levi's thoughts of Petra, once he felt it on his back. The bird kept flying and Levi stopped the horse for a second.

"Hey you okay?" Levi asked.

"Hm? It was a bird for god's sake. What is it going to do? rip my ear off" Sasha giggled.

Levi felt stupid, _she was right_;_ it was just a damn bird._ But the fact that she felt the same way pissed him off. Maybe it was because he missed Petra and was hoping that she had more things in common with her. At least more than just being nice and friendly, he would have liked them to share something. It would have kept Petra alive.

"Get off, now" Levi commanded.

"What? Fine you bird weirdo" Sasha whispered. But regret it the second it came out of her tongue.

"What did you say?" Levi asked.

Hange was up ahead. She wanted to give them some time alone. She heard calm voices and thought Levi might be opening up. But that all ended when she heard Sasha scream.

"What is going on back there" Hange said while riding back.

Sasha was walking by herself by the time she got there. _Levi what did you do._

"Why are you walking? I thought you were on-"Hange said.

"The Corporal kicked me off because I wasn't scared of a bird, I'm a hunter, I'm-"Sasha said.

"Shut up you brat! We are close enough, start running to the castle" Levi ordered.

Sasha did what he said, with no questioning. _This day is weird, I get close and go back two steps with the Corporal._

"..Petra hates birds…" Hange muttered.

Hange understood Levi, he wanted to connect with this girl, threw Petra. The fact that Hange understood this made Levi really mad.

"You just scared that girl away… you really are something Levi" Hange said, while turning the horse back around and heading to the castle. Levi stayed quite; he didn't care about Sasha Braus._ Who was she anyway? The further she is the better._ They got to the castle and went to the stables, where the apples and carrots were still on the floor. Sasha must have thrown them on the ground when she ran off.

"Sasha isn't Petra. If you want to connect with her, you need to understand that she is a different person, with different perspectives and feelings. If you're not willing to understand that… then stay away from that girl" Hange said.

Hange was a goofy person, but when it comes to her best friend, she doesn't speak code at all. She tells Levi the truth and that's it. Levi appreciated these moment with Hange, even though most of the time he didn't like what she would be saying. But she was right and his plan is to stay away from Sasha Braus any ways.

"Understood" Levi said.

Levi picked up the apples and carrots and started feeding the horses. Even under stress she found a way to steal food, Levi thought while smirking.

* * *

><p>Two month has passed since the last time Levi talked to Sasha. Everything went back to normal and everyone was alive. Training got harder, fighting Titans became a routine and Sasha got caught stealing food about 5 times. Hange warned her that Levi said the next time she did it; she would have to sleep outside with her gear but no horse. She hasn't been in the kitchen ever since.<p>

After training everyone met up at the dining room waiting for breakfast. Hange looked super excited today and everyone wanted to know what was up her sleeve. After everyone got there food and sat down, Hange jumped up and started shouting.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?"Hange yelled.

"Stop screaming" Levi ordered

"Okay grandpa-"Hange said

And Sasha started laughing, like there was no tomorrow. Everyone looked at her with that 'do you want to die' face, even Connie. Even Hange stayed quiet because she knew Levi hates being laughed at, even the slightest. Levi stood up and walked over to Sasha. Everyone's eyes were on Levi and Sasha. Levi took Sasha's food and threw it away.

"You steal from the kitchen anyways, you don't deserve this food" Levi said.

Sasha had her mouth opened and regretted ever laughing to begin with. Levi went to his seat and looked at Sasha one more time, there was Connie giving Sasha half his bread. This ticked Levi off, but he couldn't show it.

"That was unnecessary, Levi. Now the mood is gone" Hange said.

"…No it's okay… What are we doing?" Sasha Said.

"You brave girl" Jean whispered.

"Anyways, we are going behind the wall today and you guys are going to have a 2 day break!" Hange rejoiced.

"Yeah, Sasha let's get drunk together!" Connie said.

_How romantic… What's up with these two anyways, it's like they're going out one day but brothers and sisters the next. This guy knows nothing about girls, but then again Sasha isn't your average girl. …he looks like he makes her happy._ Although Levi hasn't talked to Sasha in like two months, she was all he could think about. He would look at her and she would look at Connie. It's like they never talked to begin with. Levi found it helpful that she wasn't all over him. His plan was to not associate himself with her. But maybe that made it worst, he still thinks about the time she was crying and had her head on his chest. Levi was contradicting himself big time. But the fact that she now thinks he is an asshole, who hates her; bothers him. But he can't help but act that way towards her. _God I am being pathetic..._

Once they got in the gate, everyone was waiting for them with stink faces. They were complaining about how they use up all there taxes. Levi had his haters and followers. He looked over at Sasha who was looking at a woman, with flowers in her hands. The lady was coming from somewhere and wasn't a part of the crowd. Sasha got off her horse and followed her. Levi knew exactly what Sasha thought those flowers meant. Levi got of his horse and called out Hange.

"Look after these two horses and take them with you. I'll meet you later." Levi said while running.

He stopped when he notice Sasha leaning with her back on a door.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"I think that women is Lacey's mom" Sasha answered. Just as Levi thought, the women had the same flowers as the ones Sasha picked out.

"And, what about it?" Levi said.

"I want to tell her the truth, but don't have the will to knock on her door" Sasha said while looking at the sky.

"That's not a good idea, Sasha" Levi said.

"Please… her mother deserves to know." Sasha whined.

Levi noticed Sasha eyes were getting watery, so he acted fast. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Sasha was next to the door, leaning on the wall.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the women.

"Are you Lacey Williams's mother?" Levi asked.

"Yes… Yes I am" the women answered.

"Would you mind us coming in? I have a cadet here, who would like to talk about your daughter" Levi asked.

"Of course, I'll prepare some tea" the women said while opening the door and lighting up the fireplace.

"Come, let's go in" Levi whispered.

Sasha was looking at the floor and felt distant. Levi grabbed her hand and sat down on a chair next to Sasha. They were still holding hands.

"If you want, I'll deal with the fire place while you guys talk" Levi remarked.

Levi was a gentleman, when he wanted to be. Sasha squeezed Levi's hand and shook her head. Levi has never seen Sasha act so quiet and lady like. He couldn't help but feel masculine. Levi is short for a man and although considered humanities strongest man, he's never had a girl show fear/sadness of his absence. And the fact that this girl was Sasha made it even more precious. He of course didn't show her he felt that way.

"No… It's okay, I'll just let the tea hang there for a couple of seconds and then take it out" the women answered.

"I'm sorry for not asking before, what's your name? Levi asked.

"Lucerne and you are Lance Corporal Levi, if I'm correct" Lucerne said.

"Lucerne… like the flower" Sasha mumbled.

"What did you say your name was? Sorry I didn't hear you" Lucerne said.

"Sasha Braus" Sasha said.

"I use to know a man who was a hunter; his last name was Braus"

"Probably my dad" Sasha answered.

"You're a hunter, how interesting!" Lucerne said while putting the hot pot on the table.

Lucerne got cups and some treats. She then later took a letter out of a book and gave it to Sasha. She poured tea on the three cups she took out and then sat down. Levi was going to grab the tea with his right hand but Sasha's hand went up with his. They both looked at each other and Sasha released her hand. Lucerne giggled.

"So you're the Sasha from the letter, the one that survived correct?" Lucerne asked.

"Yes, yes I am…"Sasha said while reading the letter Hange wrote.

That's when Sasha told Lucerne everything, from the ugly wooden tables, till her daughter last words; just as she did with Levi. Lucerne stayed quiet and just stared at her tea. Levi felt the silence poking him in the neck. _Was this really a good idea?_

"You know…Whether that man was your father or not. He was great in bed" Lucerne said.

Levi choked on his tea and Sasha mouth opened. Lucerne looked up at Sasha and Levi and started giggling.

"Well if it was a Braus, it was probably my uncle. That man never married. " Sasha giggled.

"Does he have a burning mark on his hand?" Lucerne asked.

"Yes, he does" Sasha laughed.

Levi was shocked but happy for them.

"You are a good person, Sasha. It wasn't your fault and the fact that you gave my daughter my presence before she died… there is nothing more a mother can ask for" Lucerne said.

"Presence?" Levi asked.

"As a child, she would always walk with one Lucerne flower on her hand. Whether it was dead or alive; she said it gave her the feeling that I was with her at all times" Lucerne said.

Levi was amazed by the connection Lacey and her mother had and how Sasha held it tight in the end, by giving her a flower. And the fact that she knew her uncle, it was like fate.

"You are very brave, coming here and talking about my dead daughter, without knowing how I would react" Lucerne said.

"I am brave, but this time I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for the Corporal" Sasha said while looking at her cup.

Levi felt a sense of embarrassment but felt happy that he helped Sasha with this. Maybe now she can move on from this. Lucerne giggled when she notice Levi only looked to the side and not change his expression at all.

"Well I'm going to go, I've taken too much of your time" Sasha said.

"Before you go, why don't you have the same accent as your uncle?" Lucerne asked.

"I do, I just hide it" Sasha giggled.

Sasha stood up and started heading for the door and Levi followed.

"Wait, can I talk to you in private Corporal?" Lucerne said.

Sasha just kept walking and closed the door.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Levi said.

"I don't know you or what you have been through but… Stop scaring that girl away. We both know that you like her and she definitely isn't ugly. The day you realize that you want her in your life, it might be too late" Lucerne said.

"If you ever need something, just tell me" Levi said while closing the door.

_Is it that obvious?_ Levi thought while walking down the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Review and let me know how you guys feel about the story!<strong>_

**Levi: So when am i going to get to kiss her?**

**Me: I don't know, you are the one playing hard to get!**

**Levi: ...Agreed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wanna bet?

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Wanna bet?<em>**

* * *

><p>Sasha left Ms. Williams house and started walking towards the Inn, the Scout Legions were staying while behind the walls. Lucerne wasn't even mad, she looked sad but a sense of relief. Sasha felt free and couldn't help but smile while walking. The sun was shining and the kids were laughing. Everything was great in Sasha's eyes, but you know what make it perfect… Food. She entered the Inn and notice everyone from the Scout Legions sitting in a room next to the lobby. She entered and notice they were in a line waiting for the food that was on displayed. Everything happened so fast at least in Sasha eyes, the food was rapidly being eaten. Sasha cut everyone in line and starting taking treats and putting it on a plate.<p>

"Sasha, why are you cutting in line?" Ymir demanded.

"Because I'm hungry..." Sasha said while walking to the table.

Sasha sat down and notice there was other people in the main dining room that weren't in the Scout Legions. Ymir and Jean kept talking about Sasha's appetite and people were staring at her. Sasha was embarrassed and just hoped they would soon shut up. She was up to the point that she was willing to say anything, if the effect was for them to shut up.

"I bet you she can't live 4 hours without eating food" Ymir laughed,

"Okay guys, we get it" Connie said.

"Make that 2 days….Sasha will start eating us" Jean giggled.

"Is that a bet" Sasha demanded.

The room got silent and now all eyes were on Sasha, even the employees were wondering what was to happen next. Sasha has only had 1 piece of bread and 4 small treats, from the look of her plate she had a long way to go.

"Pfft… look I'll make it easy for you. You've already ate something in your plate, the bet will start today (Monday) and end Wednesday morning when breakfast is being served." Ymir smirked.

"Fine, I don't care" Sasha said while grabbing another piece of bread.

"Oh no you don't, this bet starts now" Jean said while grinning. Sasha put the bread down on her plate.

"Sasha, you sure?" Connie whispered.

Sasha stood up and walked towards the lobby, she can still hear Ymir and Jean's annoying laugh._ Hange must have put her bags in her room already, she said to bring a lot of clothes just in case._

"Hi, I'm Sasha Braus, a women named Hange probably gave you my key after bringing my luggage up. I would like to go to my room now."

"Sorry Ms. Braus but I don't have your key, she must still have it" said the secretary.

"It's okay… Do you know where she is?"

"She left, that's all the information I know" he said in doubt.

"Well thanks for your time Sir, what is my room at least?" Sasha asked.

* * *

><p>Levi noticed Hange with a bag full of fruits, and another bag full of flowers. Levi didn't really want to talk to Hange, he still had to do a lot of thinking and understanding of his feelings. But she was now running and waving, there was no going back after that. Well there is but Levi was having a good day, and didn't feel like being a super ass.<p>

"Hey Levi wants some?" Hange said.

"Maybe later, did you check me in" he said.

"Yes, you and Sasha. Where is she anyways?" Hange asked.

"She left before me…" Levi said.

"I didn't leave her key back at the hotel because I thought she was with you…" Hange said.

They both started walking towards the Inn in silence. Levi notice that Hange wasn't saying anything, she always says something. _What did he do, why did they both run out? Did he scare her off again, is that why they aren't together?_ Hange was thinking of all the scenarios that could have made Sasha run away from Levi.

"What was up with you two earlier" Hange said.

"Nothing, she swore she saw her dad…it wasn't him. But I didn't know that at the time, so I ran after her." Levi said.

"I could have sworn she was running after a women"

"Believe whatever you want, shitty eyes" Levi demanded.

_Why did he get so mad so quickly? It was a women… Does he really care about her or what?_ Hange saw Levi as one her most complexes researches._ Is Sasha going through something and he is the only one that knows? She will find out whether it comes out of Sasha or Levi mouth._

"Well here's your key and Sasha's, I checked you guys in and brought your bags up" Hange said while walking away.

"Where you going?" Levi asked.

"None of your business, shorty" Hange yelled.

Levi was annoyed. He always calls her shitty eyes and she doesn't care… it must be something else._ I wonder where Sasha is._ He entered the Inn and notice Ymir and Jean's voice.

"You think she will make it? I mean she looked pretty determined" Jean asked

"Come on, this is Sasha were talking about. She would never win the bet, at least when the bet is about food" Ymir answered

"What bet?" Levi order while entering the room and sitting down. The room got silent and everyone was staring at the corporal. Ymir pushed Jeans arm, she rather him talk, than her.

"Well uh... You see corporal. We made a bet with Sasha that she had to stay two days without eating and it would end Wednesday morning" Jean whispered. But the room was silent, so that whisper sounded like an average tone of sound.

"We are behind the walls, this is when a cadet should be at his or her best to protect civilians. Yet you have arranged that a cadet can't eat for two days? And who the HELL IS WE?" Levi ordered.

"Me and Ymir, sir" Jean muttered.

"A bet is a bet, and from the look of it that idiot probably didn't ask for anything if she won, am I right?" Levi asked. Jean and Ymir both shook their head up and down.

"Well I will say it, if she wins… You annoying idiots will have to give her all your food for 4 days… yeah lets double it" Levi said with a cold expressing.

"Anyways, where is she? I have to give her, her keys" Levi asked.

"I think she went to her room" Mikasa said.

Levi went to the lobby and asked the man if he has seen Sasha and where is his and her room. The strange thing is that, their rooms were right next door from each other. _Neighbors?_ Levi looked at the main dining room and only heard silence, he smirked and went on to his room.

There was Sasha sitting on the ground, probably waiting for Hange, she looked like something was troubling her. _Oh yes the bet, still that floor is dirty._ Levi threw the key and Sasha caught it with no hesitating although she was staring at the ground, _instincts?_

"If you win the bet, they will give you there food for 4 days, including all meals…"Levi said while opening his door but was interrupted by Sasha's antics. Sasha jumped up and had a weird face on her.

"4 days of mine, Ymir and Jean's food. That's three people and three meals a day. That's 9 meals a day, for 4 days" Sasha cheered.

"Is food that important?" Levi said annoyed.

"I use to live in Dauper, which hunger was a part of our daily lives for 2 years. I'm extremely grateful that you added that to the bet, sir" Sasha said while opening her door.

Levi totally forgot that Dauper's agriculture was mostly based on hunting and because of titans they couldn't go that far, so they basically had to wait for the animals to go to them, Levi analyzed. Sasha entered her room, before Levi can say anything. Sasha was tired and really wanted to get out of her Scout League uniform. She took of her button up shirt and threw it on the bed. She only had her bra and her pants on. _Now where is my luggage?_ Sasha looked everywhere, even under the bed and couldn't find anything. She knew Hange brought the bags up, so it had to be here somewhere. Sasha was the last room in the long hall and she noticed a door on the wall to the right. _A closet? Of course!_ She went to the door that had a locked and started pulling it forward. She got a little in patient and started pushing her whole body weight on the door and that's when the door opened and she fell forward to the floor. She touched her left arm, it was a bad hit. She noticed a pair boots in her direction, she looked up and there was Levi with his hand on the door. Sasha was looking up at Levi with her overflowing hazel eyes full of confusion.

"Eh… Corporal what are you doing in my closet?" Sasha said while standing up.

"This isn't your closet, it's my room. What exactly are you doing?" Levi ordered.

"Well you see I couldn't find my luggage anywhere…" Sasha said while looking at the floor, when she realized she was topless. She squeaked and covered her chest with her arms. She looked great and very fit, Levi couldn't help but think how cute and vulnerable Sasha looked at this exact moment.

"Hey Sasha its Connie, I'm coming in!" Connie yelled. Sasha pushed Levi, closed the door and locked it. Levi landed on his bed and was confused by Sasha's actions. She looked at him and asked him to shush. For some reason Levi followed her ordered. They stayed in their positions for 3 minutes straight. Sasha let out a big sigh of relief and then put her back to the door.

"That was close… Connie might have caught us, I-I mean caught me topless" Sasha said while walking to get her luggage. _Damn Hange..._ Levi's luggage was on top of Sasha's. She had one arm on her chest and the other one was attempting to push his luggage off of hers. His luggage was heavy and she needed her two hands for this. Levi noticed her struggle and walked over to her. Once he was behind her, Sasha flew back and they both fell to the floor.

"What the hell is in there, ouch!" Sasha whined. She turned around and there was Levi with his coldhearted face. Sasha was sitting on Levi and her mouth was wide open. She was speechless and couldn't move. Levi noticed his luggage flew to the entrance and wondered if anything was broken. He picked her up and grabbed her luggage and unlocked the door. He threw her to the bed and place her luggage down. Sasha was in shock, she put her back to the wall and closed her eyes.

"You're like a stupid child who needs assistance. From now on, I will leave that door completely open at all times. If you need anything, you come to me instead of embarrassing yourself to others. Do you understand?" Levi asked

"YES SIR" Sasha yelled. Her shirt was on and she just wanted this to all end. Levi went to his room and picked up his luggage, he couldn't help but smirk. _This day just keeps getting weirder._

* * *

><p><strong>Jean: Gosh, Sasha is an Idiot.<strong>

**Hange: You're just mad no girl has ever gone into your room topless. Sasha is _Bold_.**

**Levi: So when can I kiss her?**

**Me: YOU CONTROL THAT, DAMMIT!**


	5. Chapter 5: GHOST, I TELL YOU!

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>GHOST, I TELL YOU!<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and Levi just finished eating 20 minutes ago. This is Sasha's last day to continue the bet and she only has to wait for tomorrow morning to eat. He hasn't seen her all day except in the morning, when he glimpsed at her room. He wonders if she is doing alright, considering her addiction to food. He also wondered if food got in the way of any of Sasha's relationships. He stop the thought immediately after realizing how stupid it was. Levi took of his day clothes and took his towel. He wrapped it around his slender yet muscular waist. He has been looking forward to a hot bath all day. <em>By the time I take a bath and get clothed, she will definitely come, right?<em> Levi was a little worried, but he knew Hange will tell him if anything happened to any cadet.

* * *

><p>"Who...Who do yah think you is, huh?" Sasha laughed.<p>

"Listen you're drunk, you should get on going young lady" the bartender suggested.

Sasha is wasted; she couldn't handle her stomach anymore but it all started with her needing a distraction. The thing is, she was only hoping to get a couple drinks, she has never drank before but according to others it is a stress reliever. Sasha drank two more glasses of whisky that she stole and stood up. She was confused because she felt dizzy but was loving the feeling.

"I'm so… so sorry, you kind man who serve's…the drinks" Sasha whispered. The man just smiled and filled another cup and drank it.

"I've been babysitting you for quite a while now… you go on home, okay" the man smiled. Sasha ran out and didn't look back. She got to the inn 20 minutes later, apparently she got lost 3 times although the bar was 3 blocks away from the Inn. She went straight to her room and couldn't find her key. She searched every pocket, even in her bra to find it. _Why am I touching my boobs again? What was that noise?_ The hallway was dark and she swore she heard voices.

"Corporal?" Sasha whimpered. She heard a sound of wind gushing in and she sat on the floor with her head on her knees. She thought she was going to die and if there was one thing that feared her more than titans were ghost/spirits._ They can touch you but you can't touch them._ Every second that past, the ghost was getting closer in Sasha's mind.

"Sasha? Hey get up from there…" Levi said.

"Corporal!" Sasha rejoiced. She threw her arms at him and they both entered his room. Levi noticed how Sasha reeked of alcohol and she hasn't taken a shower yet. Levi pushed her off, and held on to his towel. _She can't even stay still, this isn't going to end well._

"Why didn't you just knock? And why are you drunk? And where the hell is your key?" Levi asked.

"GHOST I TELL" Sasha yelled. _She is obviously not in her right state of mind_. Levi walked to the door that connects both rooms and couldn't open it. He tried a couple times and then looked at Sasha, who looked super guilty.

"THE HOOK THINGY ON MY BRA WASN'T HOOKING AND I THINK I HEARD YOU SO I CLOSED LOCKED THE DOOR, FORGIVE ME!" Sasha yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Levi hissed. _I'm going to have to wake up one of the girls and make them share the room with Sasha. She hasn't even notice that I'm in a towel yet. _Levi threw his extra towel at Sasha and looked straight at her. Sasha finally noticed Levi's naked chest and turned around.

"Go take a shower and when you get back, I'll lend you clothes" Levi said. Sasha walked towards the door and remembered about the ghost. She swung the door open and ran out to the bathroom. Levi smirked, _what am I going to do with you Braus?_ After getting dressed, Levi was looking for clothes to give Sasha. He felt awkward because he pulled out underwear and felt like a women should never wear men's underwear but because of the circumstances, he understood. He also took out some pajama pants and was looking for a shirt. He didn't pack an extra shirt this time, he usually washes his shirts every 2 days or so whenever behind the walls. He looked everywhere and couldn't find any. _It's been 15 minutes, where is she?_ He opened the door and looked down the long dark hallway, she was still not done. He notice something shining in the corner, it was a key. He picked it up and went inside. _This must be Sasha's key, I'll give it to her later_. He put it on the drawer and grabbed his cup. He was going to get Sasha milk_, maybe then she can wake up better tomorrow morning._ Levi was surprised by how much he cared about Sasha's wellbeing. He left the clothes on the bed just in case, she doesn't notice the key and started sleeping on the floor again. He took of his only shirt, fold it and put it on the bed with the other clothes he laid out for her. He was going to put his day shirt on but was disgusted by the thought of touching his day sweat after a shower. He headed out and was trying not to make that much noise, he was topless.

Sasha left the bathroom and started running to the corporal's room. She swung the door open and locked the door as fast as she could. She threw her day clothes to the floor and walked to the bed. The brown haired girl realized there was clothes nicely folded waiting for her. She put it on with no hesitation and didn't realize she had men underwear on. She was tired and just wanted to sleep forever. Her stomach grumbled and she laid down while remembering that the bet was over tomorrow morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

Levi got the milk from the late night chef and continued to thank him until he left his sight. He reached his room and took out his key_. Of course she will lock the door, her memory only consist of food and hunting._ He opened the door and noticed her sleeping like a baby. And his clothes fit her surprisingly, he thought it was going to be too tight. Levi locked the door and started walking towards her, until he stopped and realized he stepped on something. _I can't believe she just threw her clothes on the ground? Drunk or not at least put it on the side._ Levi was annoyed and didn't care that she was drunk and sleeping.

"HEY" he said while walking to her.

"….Um…what?" Sasha said with a sleepy look on her face.

_Damn that's cute…_

"Drink this…Now" Sasha drank it and laid back down, she wasn't covered when he entered the room and didn't cover herself after drinking the milk. _Is she hot…a fever… maybe I should call Hange._

"Please, cov- cover…me" she said still in the same position. She was lying next to the wall and gave Levi a lot of space to lay down. He covered her and was looking at the back of her head. Her hair looked so shiny, as if it was working with the moon light that night. He got up and started picking her clothes up and folding them. He notice the last piece of clothing was her underwear and he pick it up and just folded it as well. _Thank god she is facing the wall._ He turned off the candles, laid down next to her and was looking up at the roof of his room. He was use to only sleeping 4 hours a night but he started feeling drowsy. _Strange…Next to her I feel so-_

It was 6 in the morning and the cadets usually wake up at 10 am in the inn. Hange would look into every room and make sure everyone is safe and okay. She was quiet about it and barely stayed long, she would usually waste 3 minutes in each room. Hange was almost done and like Levi's room was the second to last room in the hallway, she always went to his room last. She entered Sasha's room and freak out because she wasn't there. She went to Levi's room, to express her worries but she stopped her talking. _Is that Sasha…Levi? OMG Yes._ Levi usually wakes up every day at 5 so it was a surprise to see that he was still sleeping.

"Levi?" Hange whispered. Levi opened his eyes and looked up. He was annoyed.

"What did I tell you about entering my room, god why do you have an extra key of my room? You should only be checking on the cadets. Next time I-" Levi was interrupted by a sign. Levi completely forgot about Sasha because of Hange's annoying presence. She was laying on him and she was drooling.

"Aw she is drooling, I wonder about what?" Hange giggled.

"Get out now" Levi ordered.

"Did you sleep with her?" hange asked.

"No, now get out"

"Tell me you at least kissed her?"

"No, now shut up before she wakes up" he hissed.

"Okay, now that's adorable. And don't worry, I know she got drunk and you came to the rescue. I saw her coming in the lobby. I was going to help but then I fantasized about something like this occurring" Hange smirked.

"You're sick, get out"

"Please…Isn't that Sasha's key right there? Why didn't you take her to her room?" Hange started walking to the door and Levi stayed quiet.

"She was pretty wasted, you know. She is probably going to wake up sick… This is your chance to show her how much you care." Hange closed the door behind her. Levi looked down at Sasha and her head was on his shoulder. She was drooling but it wasn't that bad. Levi usually found that kind of stuff disgusting but he didn't mind it for some reason. He wouldn't mind staying in this position for a couple of hours. Sasha put her head up and looked at Levi.

"Corporal, I don't feel well" She said while sitting on the bed.

"I know, is it your first time getting drunk?" he asked.

"Yes sir" she was rubbing her eyes now.

"You haven't been eating these past few days, so your stomach is weak. You drinking just made it worse". Sasha looked up and notice her folded clothes on the table, her bra was sticking out.

"Your key is right there" Levi said while pointing.

"Why didn't you give me the key last night?" Sasha asked. She notice how he stayed quiet. Levi stood up and sat down on the bed as well.

"Corporal, are you ever lonely?" she asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Well thanks for letting me sleep over. I might have gone crazy, with the thought of ghost attacking me" she laughed. She got up, took her clothes and the key. Levi was quiet and was looking out the window. _She is already leaving_. She was already gone and he felt a small pain on his chest. It reminded him of Petra and the day she died. He heard a door open, so he looked at the front door but notice Sasha on the corner of his eyes. Sasha was standing next to the side door. Levi had the same expression as always but she sensed sadness from his eyes. She looked at the ground and started to feel shy and embarrassed. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but here it goes._ Levi turned around, he didn't want to slip in front of her.

"Thanks for helping me…um, the milk it was tasty. If you ever need, milk… NO ME. I will be there in a heartbeat…" Sasha said while smiling nervously. Levi was looking in the opposite direction from Sasha and refused to turn around. Levi's cheeks were pink and he was holding his mouth.

_God can she get any cuter?_

"Go to bed and I'll bring you some food" Sasha did as that.

_A heartbeat she says? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Constructive criticism is something I enjoy, please don't be afraid to say what you feel! <em>**

_**P.s: I've made a tumblr for Sasha and Levi!** _


	6. Chapter 6: Love Letter

__**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**__

* * *

><p><span><strong><em> Love Letter<em>**

* * *

><p><em>It's been 10 minutes since Levi said he would come with food. God, I'm starving.<em>

Sasha put on some clothes and redid her ponytail. Every step that she took made her feel like she was going around in a circle. Although Sasha had a hangover, all she can think about is food. The bet was finally over and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of eating. She left her room and was walking beside the wall that was yellow and somewhat dusty. She put her hand on the wall, just to reassure her balance, which was awful. Her head was spinning but she wondered why she got worse once Levi left the room. Maybe she was so embarrassed of what she said that her pain was forgotten.

_If you ever need me, I will be there in a heartbeat? God can I be more stupid. The corporal must think I'm a Loner….Why did I say that anyways?_

Sasha finally got to the lobby and forgot which direction the dining room was in. She guessed and entered the right wooden doors and there was everyone eating. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were sitting in one table, while Ymir, Christa, Jean and Connie where sitting in a table left to Eren's. Of course Levi was sitting by himself and Hange was collecting food.

_Is that for me? Looks tasty!_

"Sasha?" Connie asked. Sasha walked to Connie's table and was bumbling her way there. She finally sat down and put her head down. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't notice. All she wanted was some food. Hange put a plate next to her head; Ymir and Jean followed. Sasha head jumped up and her face was just comical.

"PAN?" Sasha screamed. After that she started eating everything that was in sight. She devoured Hange plate in about 7 minutes and started eating of off Ymir and Jeans. It was breakfast, making the menu consist of eggs, bacon, bread and crackers. Everyone's mouth was open and they couldn't help but look at Sasha. Sasha looked like a hungry baby cub, it was cute and scary at the same time.

"Jesus, are you even chewing?" Jean gulped.

"Don't tell me this is what we are going to be looking at for the next 4 days we give her our food" Ymir argued.

"Sasha… how about relaxing? You're kinda… scary" Connie quaked. Sasha ignored them and just kept eating, she missed food so much. When she finally finished, she looked up at Christa who still had a piece of bacon left. Sasha looked at Christa and the bacon repeatedly.

"Um… Do... do you want it?" Christa asked in fear. Sasha's lit up, like a puppy and grabbed the bacon and started eating it. Mikasa started bursting out laughing, for the first time ever. Everyone followed and started cracking up. Hange was petting Sasha's head, although Sasha was completely confounded. Sasha had a big smile on her face and felt great for making everyone laugh, even if she didn't know the reason why. Even Levi couldn't help and giggle very silently. Sasha head was slowly getting better but there was another bigger problem coming her way. Sasha completely forgot Levi was in the room because of her hunger. She looked at him and they both locked eyes for about 15 seconds. Her face got bright red and she looked down at her hands that where resting on her lap.

_Does she have a fever?... Or is she blushing because I looked at her?_

Levi's enjoyed the last thought and secretly hoped he was right. Out of nowhere Sasha's stomach started hurting and she felt like she was going to throw up. She looked Levi in the eye one last time and stood up.

"I over ate, I'm going to go get some medicine" She giggled.

"Sure, just make sure you don't eat the door on your way out" Mikasa said. Everyone started cracking up again and Sasha left the Inn. She needed time to think; the fact that her head and stomach were full of pain didn't really help the situation but she just needed time to think about… Levi. She started walking and was going to enter the apothecary but she just decided to keep walking.

_What about Lucerne?_

Sasha walked down past the bar and the tailor shop. She finally turned to Suffolk's St and knocked on 's house. She was still a little nervous about coming, although she said to visit whenever she wanted.

"Sasha? Come in?" She rejoined. Sasha sat on the wooden chair and looked at Ms. William who was putting some dishes away. Lucerne was a fairly tall women and was slender. She had black solid hair like Mikasa; she had wrinkles one the side of her face and yet she was really pretty.

"What can I get you, honey?"

"Sorry Lucerne I have an upset stomach and… and a hangover" Sasha mumbled but loud enough to hear. Lucerne just giggled and took out a pot of tea. She put water and some unknown herb in it and placed it on the fire place.

"This tea will fix all your problems" Lucerne smiled.

"Not all of my problems… Levi" the brown haired girl sighed.

"Why not just kiss him?" she asked.

"LUCERNE, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sasha answered.

"If he doesn't kiss back, then there's your answer to your problem"

"But how…I've never" Sasha mumbled.

"You'll be fine" Lucerne giggled.

Lucerne put the hot tea pot on the table and 1 cup, it reminded Sasha about her first visit with Levi.

"Drink this and wait 30 minutes" Lucerne said.

"Then I'll kiss him… well attempt to"

* * *

><p>Levi put down his cup of tea and looked around the dining room, everyone was gone except Hange.<p>

"I saw her blush for you today… you know after she stopped acting like a crazy hungry squirrel" Hange laughed.

_So I wasn't the only one who saw it._

"What about it?" Levi asked.

"Do you even like this girl? She seems like the opposite of what you usually go for" Hange said.

"Usually?"

"Yes, Petra seemed more like your type" Hange answered.

"For you to say _usually _you have to give me more examples than just one example. You don't know my type. Mind your business, shitty eyes" Levi ordered.

"Then again she was feeling sick from the beginning and chugging down all that food could have made her red. I always did see her and Connie as a given. Levi it's obvious you don't like her, I won't bring it up"_ Pfft as if, she was sleeping in your bed for god sack..._

"…Thank you" Levi mumbled. Hange stood up and her first thought was to find Sasha.

* * *

><p>Sasha decided to take a nap after she drank the tea and Lucerne showed her to Lacey's room. Sasha was hesitant at first but she was sleepy. Before even looking at the bed, she looked around and Sasha would have really like to be Lacey's friend. Some nights she thinks about how this whole thing started.<p>

_What if she would have never died?_

Her room was simply yet full of flowers, not only Lucerne's. She looked at a book filled with amazing drawings and was amazed.

_She was talented as well?_

Sasha couldn't help but feel sad and lonely. She closed the book but a paper fell out. It was a poem/letter. A romantic poem, she wrote to a guy.

**My best friend knew you was the one for me, yet she played with your heart.**

**I tried my best, yet you only long for her.**

**I'm leaving tomorrow, yet you remain my friend.**

**I can die tomorrow, yet you don't know how I feel about you. **

**And even after all these yet, my heart still ache's for you.**

**I hope you read this whether I'm dead or alive.**

**Love, Lacey Williams **

Sasha folded the letter as it was in the beginning and looked at the name that the letter was written for. Jackson Peters.

_Dead or alive? I have to do this for her!_

Sasha ran downstairs and asked Lucerne who and where Jackson Peters lived? Lucerne was confused and felt uneasy. But after seeing the letter in Sasha's hand she knew.

"I thought you was going to take a nap?" Lucerne asked.

"Please who is Jackson Peters and where does he live? I need to give him this letter that Lacey wrote for him" Sasha said full of worry.

"You know, she lived a great life. A healthy one too. My baby had the chance to fall in love and have her first kiss after I bribed her to do it... Oh those were the good days" Lucerne took a sip of her tea.

"You must really like tea"

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh um great, thanks" Sasha answered.

"Jackson Peters is a boy that was in the Training division in Lacey's year. He became a police officer just like Lacey, well before she volunteered for the Scouts Legions. He lives on Baker St, next to the big brown fountain. His house number is 45"

"Thank you!" Sasha ran out with the letter and was fleeing to Baker St.

"Oh Sasha I had faith you would find that letter. I saved it for a reason that was even unknown to me, but its all clear now. You can finally let go of my baby and fully live life" Lucerne closed her front door.

Sasha knocked on the door and then went back to the street to catch her breath. The house was average looking and the lights were off.

_Please be here, please be here!_

The Door opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" the young man asked.

"Are you by any chance Jackson… Jackson Peters?" Sasha asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes"

"Do you know a girl named- actually here" Sasha walked up the stairs and handed Jackson the letter.

"Do I know you? What is-?" the boy asked while Sasha interrupted.

"Just read it!" she demanded. The blond haired boy took a couple of seconds to read the poem/letter. He looked up at Sasha to see if this was a joke of some kind. Sasha's face was completely serious. He reread the letter about five times and then gave in. His hands were around his mouth already and he started crying.

"Oh Lacey, if only. If only you knew" he cried.

"She knows" Sasha smiled and the boy reached in to hug her. There hug lasted a while and he only let go f her to thank her. Sasha wiped his tears and looked him straight in the eye.

"You probably knew her better than I did but if there one thing I know, all she wants is for you to be happy and move on." Sasha advised.

"How do you know? She's dea-" he gasped.

"Because when you love someone you want the best for them. I really don't know about love but I do know that at least" Sasha giggled.

"Thank you, again" he said

"No thank you for accepting this letter" Sasha said while hugging him one last time.

"Your name?"

"Sasha Braus" Sasha answered while walking away.

_Old boyfriend? Brother? Cousin?... A letter, first time lovers? Why was he crying? Sasha is a village girl, how does she know a guy that lives in the city? House number 45 huh?_

These were the thoughts that were going through Levi's head, while he saw Sasha talk to this mysterious young man. He was hiding behind a tree, which even disturbed him. This was the first time Levi finally stop lying to himself and acknowledging that he really likes Sasha.

_Hange was right… Someone already sweep her off her feet._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jean: Wow corporal you still haven't kissed her?<em>**

**_Levi: Five more laps for you._**

**_Hange: That Jackson boy is cute... isn't he?_**

**_Levi: ..._**


	7. Chapter 7: Strawberry Kisses

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Strawberry Kisses<span>_**

* * *

><p>Walking back the brown haired girl was feeling great, a sad love story but at least she put an end to it. She couldn't help but smile and look up at the sky occasionally<em>. Is love that powerful? Lucy spend her entire time with that Jackson boy, hiding her feelings… And then she dies…<em> In that exact moment Sasha promised herself that she will never hide her feeling towards the person she was falling for._ I'm in the Scout Legions, I can die any second…But I will die loved. _Sasha passed the apothecary and notice Hange laying her back on an unknown house. Sasha had a feeling that she was waiting for her. The brown eyed girl started increasing her speed, while looking at the ground.

"Sasha?!"

"Oh…hey Hange"

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the market and get some food" Sasha jumped up like a dog from the offer forgetting about her stomach ache just a hour ago. Hange wanted to talk about Levi but she knew she will have to play it cool. They kept walking and kept to themselves. Hange notice how awkward it was getting, so she had to start talking about something. Hange enjoyed Sasha's presence even before this whole Levi situations. She always saw Sasha as a supper funny loving person. Someone Hange wouldn't mind spending hours with.

"How's has it been Sasha?"

"Great…Well I did get drunk and starve for 2 days but yeah great!" Hange giggled and secretly thank Sasha for being such an easy person to talk to.

"There was a time that all I did was get drunk, it was the best!" Hange joked.

"Really? Woah you are crazy! Hangovers are no joke" They reached the market and Sasha looked around as if it was the first time she saw food.

"Hmm, let's see? I'm getting apples for everyone and some strawberries for Levi" Hange said.

"Only the Corporal?" Sasha whined.

"Fine, I'll get you some as well!" Hange laughed. Hange looked at Sasha wondering if Sasha will ever open up about her feelings.

"….So what? Are strawberries the Corporal's favorite fruit" Sasha whispered. Hange smiled, _there you go._

"Yeah, he enjoys eating them… You wish you were Levi's Strawberry don't you?" Hange teased. Sasha felt her cheeks get warmer. _Does Hange know my feelings for him? She must know, considering her duty to know everything about Levi. _

"No! I… He doesn't like me, like that…I'm just not Petra". Hange felt bad and wished she could have said that wasn't true but she would be lying if she never thought about it. Levi can just be using Sasha for Petra's absence.

"Listen its okay, I know you are very fond of him but you see… Levi is very stubborn… like you but its different types of stubborn."

"Different type?" Sasha asked.

"The way you are stubborn is different from Levi's. You are the type to have a mindset and stay with it until the end. It takes a lot of convincing and a couple of life experiences to change your mindset. As for Levi, he is really stubborn when it comes to himself. He will make himself in denial of any emotion he wish not to have."

"I think the Corporal can be both honestly…" Sasha suggested.

"Yeah probably" Hange smiled. Hange bought 1 dozen apples and 2 packs of strawberries. They started walking back and Sasha was looking for the right words to say what she was feeling.

"I like…I enjoy… the Corporal. I just need to confront him of my feelings…I guess" Sasha whispered. Hange was so proud of Sasha, it takes balls to confess to your crush especially if that crush is the Corporal. But Hange couldn't help thinking Levi was just using this girl, she really liked Sasha and didn't want her to get hurt like many girls have.

"…Listen Sasha, as great as I think you are. You should prepare yourself for the worse"

"The worse?" Sasha asked.

"Yes the worse, Levi can just be using you. I don't think he is that type of guy but loneliness can change a person. Petra was an important person to him, whether it was romantic or just a friendship…She was important. You should know that before opening your heart out."

"Okay…It's just kinda annoying that it all goes back to Petra, I mean I liked her and what not but it's just… I wish she was alive and he can just be happy"

"Sasha you don't love Levi…" Sasha looked up at Hange with a puzzled look. _Of course I don't, I barely know him…_

"What do you mean Hange?" the big eyed girl asked.

"Love makes you selfish…Nothing wrong with being a little selfish. If you really loved him, those words would have never came out of your mouth"

"Where are you getting at?"

"If he rejects you, just forget about him. You don't want to cling on and eventually fall in love with him. Or even worse, he excepts but it's a one sided relationship"

"Which is why I can't wait any longer, I will tell him today!" Sasha started running to the Inn with a bag full of strawberries. Hange only smiled when she saw Sasha's determination. _Levi please be easy on her._

* * *

><p>"Captain…Corporal…Sir" Sasha was catching her breath, the Corporal already looked annoyed. <em>Was he waiting for me, in the lobby? <em>Sasha has so much to tell him, her feelings and Lucy's Love Letter.

"Braus! The employees from the Inn have been very generous, considering Hange annoyingly extended our stay. I have decided we must give back and clean the entire Inn"

"Entire Inn?"

"Yes is there a problem, Braus" _Wait this is the second time he has called me by my last name. Why do I feel like he is so distant? _Levi noticed that she was out of space.

"Tch…"

"Yes Sir" _Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should talk to him later._

"You have kitchen duty, I thought this was a great way for you to show some sense of control. Maybe then your peers will take you serious" Connie walked in and looked up at Sasha.

"Hey Sasha, I'm in kitchen duty. How about you?" Sasha face lit up and this annoyed Levi.

"Cook and leave the kitchen spotless. This is a hotel, so you will most likely be busy the entire day. Anyways get to work, both of you!" he ordered. _I completely forgot that I put Connie in kitchen duty._ Levi watched as Sasha and Connie where exchanging laughs as they walked away from him. He started walking in the opposite direction and Sasha couldn't help but look back at him and grip the bag of strawberries. _He didn't even notice, I thought this was his favorite fruit…_

Jean was in charge of cleaning the bathrooms with Eren, they didn't have the best relationship but Levi honestly did it on purpose. _Who knows maybe they can get closer while cleaning the Lady's bathroom._ Ymir and Christa are in charge of all the rooms, changing the sheets and picking up. Mikasa and Armin where in charge of sweeping and moping the rooms. As for Levi and Hange, they were in charge of supervising.

"Best Job ever! Excuse me as I go sit down and enjoy this juicy apple" Hange smirked.

"Jeez how many did you buy? And you need to check on the cadets, that's your job"

"I know, I know just give me a minute" Hange giggled. _Did she talked to him?_

"Well hurry it up" Levi ordered

"Where is Sasha? Last time I saw her she was running towards the Inn, something about having to talk to you…" Hange asked.

"Oh so that's why she was out of breathe… She didn't say anything in particular" Levi shrugged. Levi couldn't help but rewind the memory of him hiding behind the tree while stalking his cadet. _Don't tell me, she saw me?_

* * *

><p>The day ended quickly and it was time for dinner. Levi just wanted to take a bath and go to bed, of course he had to wait until everyone went to bed to be able to bathe in peace. Everyone sat around the tables and looked tired. Sasha and Connie came out with a pot and put it down on the display table, they eventually brought 5 pots. Non solders got there food first and then Levi allowed everyone to get up and eat. The stew was delicious and everyone was praising Connie and Sasha. They already ate and left early to clean the kitchen. The kitchen crew where very impressed with Sasha and Connie's effort and obedience. Levi was proud that they didn't mess this up, considering those two together is not the greatest thing.<p>

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Jean yawn while lying on his chair.

"Where Sasha and Connie? I still haven't expressed how good this was" Ymir asked with a smile.

"They must be cleaning up, Ymir just wait until tomorrow. We are all tired and they probably just want some sleep." Historia answered.

"Well in that case, I'm taking a bath… You coming" Ymir said while looking at the blond hair girl. After 20 minutes the entire dining room was empty, except Levi and Hange.

"What happened to the apples, you were going to give the cadets?" Levi asked.

"I ate them all, which is why I didn't dinner" Hanji was embarrassed.

"Dinner was delicious…"Levi said hoping it would annoy her.

"I heard… not fair… Sasha must be a good cook"

"She sure is and the boy is great at following directions." One of the cooks said while wiping his hands on his apron. Two other cooks were behind him.

"That is great to hear" Hange smiled.

"Thank you for your students, it really help us out. It kind of sucks that they also have to clean, but I guess they are used to that, considering they are solders…Well thank you again, we are heading out" Hange waited for them to head out to start talking again.

"I'm still wondering why you put Sasha in Kitchen duty?"

"She did fine" Levi took a sip of his tea.

"Maybe a part of you wanted to see if she could have self-control… you know if her Corporal was to ask her to be in her best behavior" Hange giggled while walking to the lobby. _I thought she wasn't going to bring it up again? how annoying?_

* * *

><p>"Connie stop throwing water at me what if we get caught" Sasha whined.<p>

"Come on Sasha, we have been working hard all day. Let's have some fun, we already cleaned the kitchen. Let's have a Water Fight!" Connie demanded. Sasha took some soup that was in solution and threw it at Connie. She started running and felt water hitting her back. Connie got some more water and threw it at Sasha yet he missed by an inch and Sasha hid behind a table. Sasha only had a little bit of soap and water on her cup. She was drenched in water and was having such a great time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Connie screamed. A black cat was attacking Connie's head and he completely lost it. Sasha couldn't help but die of laughter. He must have thrown water on that cat by accident.

"Sasha help meee~" Connie screamed while moving his head in all different directions

"I know, I know" Sasha laughed. She grabbed some cloth and threw it at the cat, the cat jumped off of Connie's head and jumped out of the window. Connie dropped to the floor and was trying to catch his breath. He looked extremely shocked but she couldn't help but laugh. She threw some water at Connie and jumped on him. They were both laying on the ground, Sasha was on top and Connie wasn't laughing.

"Come on Connie that was funny! Don't tell me you are scared of a silly old cat" Sasha laughed.

"That wasn't an average cat, it was COMPLETELY BLACK DAMN IT"

"Don't tell me you believe in that bad luck crap?"

"Yes... yes I do Sasha…" Sasha's palms touched the floor and she pushed herself up, just enough for her entire arm to be straight and her knees still on the floor. Connie was laying on the ground staring at Sasha confused.

"Meow" Sasha said while looking at Connie, with a serious face. Connie broke out laughing and tears were starting to form on the side of his eyes.

"Is this your plan to make me feel better, to become a cat"

"No, my plan is to become a cat and protect you from any evil black cat…Meow" Connie saw how there was a cup on the floor with a little bit of water on it. He took it and splashed it on Sasha's face. They started wrestling while laughing, until they heard his voice.

"HEY" Levi said while looking down at them. Sasha froze and looked down at Connie who was still on the bottom.

"Corp..." Connie tried to speak but it was an epic fail.

"I've been here since I first heard you scream, you little shit… but you guys didn't notice" Sasha felt her checks start warming up. _He saw me acting like a cat… He is never going to like me now._

"I'll clean up the mess" Sasha said while not facing Levi.

"In that case you go take a shower and go to bed" he demanded. Connie looked at Sasha and waited for her to nod, he then ran out. Sasha got the mop and started moping. Levi looked at her and how hard she was trying to ignore him. After she was done, she washed her hands and picked up a bag.

"Braus you are soaked…disgusting" _Braus again? Disgusting? _Sasha started walking towards the door and heard his cold voice again.

"Hange said you had something important to talk to me about". Sasha turned around afraid and worried. She continued to look at the ground, yet she extended her arm and held the bag full of strawberries to Levi.

"…Here" Levi was confused, yet he took the bag and looked inside of it. _Strawberries? How did she- hange…_

"Thank yo-"Levi didn't finish speaking, Sasha was already out the door. He went to his room and dropped the strawberries on his mini table. He took his towel and started heading to the Men's bathroom. Connie opened the door and notice Levi and panicked.

"I'm heading out…uh yeah" Connie started running towards his room. Levi just ignored him and entered the bathroom. There was about 20 bath tubs in the room, he notice a man was filling up one of the tubs with hot water.

"Sir, this is almost done. Please wait a minute or so"

"Thank you, take your time" Levi said while picking up some soap. After 5 minutes the employer left and Levi entered the bath. _It's perfect, so hot and wet… Wet... Sasha was drenched, on top of that boy. She was so closed to his face. And her clothes were sticking to her body._ Levi was frustrated, he couldn't believe he was starting to see Sasha sexually. _But she wasn't doing anything wrong…. The girl was acting like a damn cat for god's sake. Still she was on top of that bald boy…. Shit but she gave me strawberries._ Levi was confused on Sasha love life and how she acts towards guys_. And what about that blond haired boy, who the hell is he?_ Levi finished scrubbing and dipped his head in the tub and waited a while. He jumped up to seek some air. _Why do I want you Sasha Braus?_

* * *

><p>Sasha just came from her bath and entered her room. She threw her towel on her bed and started putting on her pajamas. She had a white shirt that was a little bit big on her and some shorts pants. She grabbed her towel and laid it out on the mini table. She then laid on her bed and started staring at the roof. She didn't feel like turning any candle's on. <em>Why is it that nothing goes right with me and you? Are you that out of my league…Corporal? <em>That's when she heard her the door open. She jumped up and looked straight at the figure that looked like a silhouette.

"Who? Corporal?"

"Tch… Come to my room, when you come back from your senses" Levi ordered. Sasha laid back down, she couldn't believe it_. What is going on? He starts calling me Braus? ...calls me disgusting and all of the sudden he wants to talk? Wait it can it be that, the Corporal likes…_ Sasha got up and walked into Levi's room. There was a plate full of washed strawberries. There was a seat next to Levi, yet she didn't dare to sit down without his approval.

"Sit" Levi said still using his cold hearted voice. Sasha sat down and was looking down, she focused her vision on her folded hands laying on her lap. She couldn't help hearing Levi's voice over and over in her head saying **'you are disgusting'**. Levi notice Sasha face slowly start to change to sadness. Levi picked up a strawberry with one hand and then opened her mouth with another. He put the strawberry in her mouth, and waited for her reaction. Sasha was confused, Levi still had a hand on the end of the strawberry by holding the leaves.

"ugh… now bite" he instructed. Sasha did as so and the swallowed. She was still confused, it was like Levi was feeding her. _No he was feeding me!_ Sasha gave a big smile.

"Delicious!" she rejoiced. Levi smirked. _Adorable…. _Sasha went to reach for another strawberry and Levi hit her hand.

"What was that for?" Sasha whined.

"Stop being a whiny brat and say 'Ah'" Sasha couldn't believe it, she was really surprised. _He really wants to feed me!_ Sasha looked to the side, she felt her pink checks become even pinker.

"Ahhhhh" Levi fed her another strawberry and he realized she reminded him of an adorable squirrel. Levi started petting her head and Sasha looked like she was full of joy. He grabbed a strawberry and was inches away from eating it until Sasha grabbed it out of his hand.

"Say Ahhh!" she giggled. He would have usually said no but he decided to play along with it. He did start it. Levi closed his eyes for a second and started opening his mouth but before he can make any sound something was blocking his sound waves.

_**Sasha's lips**_

Levi's eyes shot open but he didn't stop her. _Push her off!_ She wrapped her arms around him. _She will play you!_ She pressed her chest to his chest. _Get her off… wait, she is so soft!_ Levi closed his eyes and started kissing her back. Her lips tasted like honey to him and he felt a beast in his chest, insisting to be freed. He felt Sasha's lips turn into a smile and he joined until he thought about the boy in house number 45. He pushed her off and then he looked her in the face.

"I'm not an Idiot, you are not going to play me. I've played this game many times and it was fun back then but I'm older now. I don't have time for this" Levi said cold heartedly.

"Play you? I don't know what you are talking about. B-but I get it when you say that you don't have time for me… you did say you find me disgusting…"

"Now what are you talking about? I have never called you that, Braus!"

"My name is Sasha, Corporal!"

"And my name is Levi, what's your point?" Levi answered.

"WELL L-E-V-I, I LONG FOR YOU! AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD AND EVERYTIME I SEE YOU, I SEE A KIND, STRONG, HONORABLE MAN AND I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK ABOUT BEING RIGHT NEXT TO THAT MAN. THAT'S MY POINT!" Sasha covered her mouth and looked at the ground. They stayed in silence for a solid 3 minutes_. It's obvious now, he definitely doesn't like me…_ Her face was burning and she ran to her room. She didn't lock nor close the door, she was to embarrassed and she just wanted to hide. While hiding her face in her pillow, her mind was going crazy. _I want to run away, this is too embarrassing and this hurts. Why did I ever kiss him?_ Levi was shocked, he didn't believe what Sasha said to him. He has had a lot of girl confess their feelings to him but for the first time Levi felt something extremely strong. Something he couldn't explain._ Sasha…._Levi stood up and went to Sasha's room, it was dark but from the candle light from his room he can see her figure and he can hear her secretly crying. Sasha felt his manly presences and she just wanted to leave the damn building. She was facing the wall, while having a pillow on her head.

"Get out" she said while holding on to the pillow.

"Who is the blond hair boy? The one who lives in house number 45" Levi asked. Yet Sasha stayed quiet and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. Levi sat next to her and signed.

"Come on Sasha, I need to know who he is…" Sasha stayed quiet and Levi was starting to get annoyed. _Who cares who he is, I'm hurting!_ He started pulling the pillow away from her face, yet Sasha was fighting back_. He can't see my face. I won't allow it._ Levi yanked it out of her hands and threw it to his room. It landed exactly on his bed, he looked back at Sasha and he saw tears falling down her face.

"He-he's Lucy's-first love" she said gasping for air. Sasha explained the letter and meeting him. Her heart was aching and she put her hands on her chest. _He doesn't want me… the corp- Levi doesn't want me._ Levi felt like someone stabbed him twice on the back; when he saw Sasha holding her chest, while tears streaming down each side of her cheeks.

"Thank god" Levi said with a smile on his face. Sasha looked up at him and couldn't believe what she was seeing, the Corporal was smiling. He kissed her forehead and picked her up. He entered his room and closed the door with his foot. He turned off all the candles, with her still in his arms. He just didn't want to let go. He left one candle on, the one next to his bed. _I want to see her face... _Levi laid Sasha down and then he followed her. After putting the sheets over himself and Sasha, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer_. Just stop it, you don't like me._ Sasha couldn't stop crying and Levi felt like a complete ass.

"Sasha, it's okay… I'm here now, stop crying please" his voice was so gentle, it was as if he was a completely different person.

"If your only doing this because you feel bad… t-then let me go" _Please don't, Levi._

"The thought of you with another man is… Sasha, I also long for you as well. I know I'm not the nicest guy and I'm not the tallest. But I've cared about you since that day you ran off crying and continued to care for you when you looked up at the sky and started shouting out at your dead teammate to enter the gates of heaven" Sasha giggled. _She finally stopped crying._

"Sasha, I just excepted today that I like you because you was next to that pretty boy"

"Jackson?"

"…anyways…I'm just stubborn" Levi kissed Sasha's shoulder and she turned around to face him. Her cheeks were red and her eyes looked extremely big. _There over flowing._

"Corporal," Sasha whispered.

"You can call me Levi" he interrupted.

"Levi…"

"Yes"

"Not only are you a brat but you're also a stalker… thank god you are cute" Sasha said while putting one hand on his face. Levi was shocked, _she didn't seem like the type to say that._ He started laughing and Sasha turned around again. They were so close that he can hear her breathing. _He smiled and laughed in front of me. And we kissed, this has to be a dream._

"Sasha go to sleep, I'll be here to wake you up… don't worry, brat" Sasha smiled and closed her eyes. After a while, she fell asleep. _Finally you fall asleep. Sasha Braus, I knew you was dangerous from the start. You heart snatching brat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: I want to give a shout out to Wildlife24, after reading hisher story, I knew I wanted to add a similar scene.**** I love Connie and Sasha's friendship and I loved what Wildlife24 did with these two in his/her story(Peanut Butter Cat).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi: <strong>..._

_**Me:** Don't you have anything to say?_

_**Levi: **...I liked the kiss._

_**Hange: **He is secretly wondering if that cute Jackson boy, will be a problem._

_**Sasha:** hehehehehe_

_**Levi: I'll kill him.**_

_**Me, Hange and Sasha:** **(0****)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Almost Exploding

_**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Almost Exploding<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the Scout Legions have left the wall and returned to their castle. Everything was getting back to normal and training continued to be a pain in the ass. Sasha was the happiest she has been in a long time. Food had gotten better since their return and she enjoyed being by Levi's side. They both agreed that it was best to keep secret of their relationship, which was still not official; at least not to Sasha. <em>He has to ask me out first… he doesn't even call me his girlfriend. <em>In the castle they had bunk beds and Levi and Hange were the only ones with their own rooms. He found this incredibly annoying, he barely got to see Sasha as opposed to the Inn and when he did see her, he had to act as if she was just an average cadet to him. This being said Sasha considered every moment that she spent alone with Levi special yet Levi didn't think much of it because he spends most of the day pretending not to look at Sasha.

Levi was sitting in his office and was looking down at all the paper work he had to do. He was already annoyed but enjoyed the silence in the castle. It was about 11 o'clock at night and everyone was sleeping. Sasha would meet Levi in his office some nights. She had her pajamas on and was walking between the castle walls in the dark. It creep her out but her desire to talk to Levi was more sufficient. When she entered the office she notice Levi was picking up a big chunk of papers and placing them on his chest.

"Where are you going?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"To my room, I'm going to fill these up in there" Sasha felt a bit disappointed but barely showed it.

"Oh, in that case I'll just see you tomorrow…"

"Come" Levi responded quickly.

"No, you look busy" Sasha was now frustrated, this was the 5th night Levi has been dealing with papers, the only difference is that Levi was going to do them in his room. Sasha didn't like how busy Levi was, she barely had time for him and once she finally got it all she could do is stare at him writing on sheets of paper. _Stupid, stupid paper…_Levi notice that Sasha was out of space and had a pouty look on her face. He knew exactly why she was mad, yet decided to play with her frustration. He couldn't help the fact that he found Sasha's pouting face adorable.

"Sasha?"

"Oh sorry, um yeah sure I guess I'll come" she said with a fake smile. She notice Levi open a door in his office and enter. Sasha was confused, _why is he in his closet? And why did he bring his paper work with him?_

"Brat! Come on" _Why is he so mean?_ Once she past threw the door, she entered a semi long hallway. It was dark and she could barely see anything. "Hold on" Levi said. She grabbed on Levi's unused hand and barely put pressure. On the other side of the hallway, there was a door. Once she entered, she saw a bed and a table. The room was fairly big and it had a fire place.

"What's up with closets being secret path ways?"

"It wasn't a closet to begin with"

"City people…" Levi smirked after her response. Sasha notice another door and ran to it. Once she entered she saw a tub and a mirror.

"Woooaah, look it's a bathroom!" Levi signed and walked towards her.

"Did you forget that this is my room" he said while squeezing her nose. Sasha hated when Levi would do that, he always squeeze a little too hard. After hearing her whined, he walked over to the table sat down and started doing his paper work. Sasha noticed wood next to the fire wood and decided to turn it on. She worried that the lack of wood, would ruin the fire later in the night but it's not like she is staying or anything. _Am I?_

"Who did you ask to start that fire?" Levi said with his regular tone of voice. Sasha tense up a bit but had a feeling that is what he was aiming for. Sasha had to respond with some attitude.

"No one… I don't need to ask, I'm your-" She stop mid-sentence because she really didn't know what she was to him. _A lover? His girlfriend? FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS? Wait who am I kidding I'm not the corporals friend. _If it wasn't for the annoyed face the corporal had, she would have giggled on her last thought.

"I'm your what?" he asked. Sasha pretended that she didn't hear him and picked up a long thin piece of wood and started poking the fire. Levi knew exactly what was going on and once he saw how quiet she was he realized to follow her action.

* * *

><p>An hour past and Sasha was burning inside, yet she had to control herself. She had to show the corporal that she was mature for her age. <em>But why isn't he paying attention to me?<em> Sasha would make noise, stand up and stretch, go to the bathroom and walk back slowly; he still wouldn't talk nor look at her. Sasha couldn't take it, _what's his deal? He tells me to come with him yet he ignores me._ Sasha started poking the fire more aggressively and Levi would just smirk. She didn't know that he would glance at her with his peripheral vision. _How long will it take for her to explode?_ Sasha was already a well-spoken person but when it came to her friend Jean, she would always throw him a ball of emotions. Sasha and Jean would bicker all the time but when she is with Levi she is always so tense and nervous. Levi thought this would be a great way for her to learn to express herself and to get more comfortable around him. Of course there could have been different ways for him to accomplish this but he also wanted to have fun in the process. Sasha looked like she was actually stabbing the firewood and look like she was going to ask to leave the room, he had to think of something quick.

"Sasha, the silence tonight is… beautiful" he said with a calm voice. Sasha's mouth went open and she dropped the stick that was half way burnt. She stood up and clenched her fist. _Here we go._

"B-beautiful? THE SILENCE IS BEAUTIFUL?" Sasha yelled.

"Yes, yes it is" Levi said with a steady voice. This only pissed Sasha more and she was ready to walk out the room.

"Levi, I've been waiting here for an Hour!"

"…I apologize, I forgot you was here half the time" Levi said while fixing the papers up nicely. He was finally done.

"What did you say?" Levi ignored Sasha and picked up a book and opened it. He laid back on his chair and started reading. Sasha felt her inside exploding. _Calm down, Sasha… Calm down! _Sasha stayed on the floor with had her hands between her thighs.

"Notice me, Levi" She whispered, with her head turned to the right. _This is so embarrassing but it's the truth! _Levi studied Sasha. _She controlled herself… for me?_

_She was average height for a women. Her waist was small with her slim body. Her breast were also average size. Her feet look soft for some reason. Her hair was straight and silky. Her face was comical most of the time but when she has that cute nervous look with red cheeks she becomes a women. Her hands look lonely, so I guess her thighs are their company. And her big eyes… god her eyes are so fulfilling. An ocean of caramel that is in the verge of overflowing, nothing compared to my small eyes of annoyance. But her spirit is full of love, silliness and pure fun. Yet she can be rough and fierce, whenever she picks up a bow and arrow. But she's fragile and a ball of emotions, who needs protection. I honestly wish I felt nothing for her, but her beauty and the fire light making her glow tonight isn't really helping. She doesn't complete me because I was never someone who cling to emotions. But maybe that is my mistake because I've become a fighting machine and forgotten about my humanity. So when I see her smile, I smile even if I don't show it. She is my blue print, my path, my guidance to becoming human again. And in return I will give her love, love that I still am learning how to express. How interesting yet annoying._

Levi got annoyed with himself for spacing out and letting Sasha wait that long.

"I'm going to bed" Sasha said while standing up. Levi walk over to Sasha and looked her in the eye. _I really don't like the fact that you're taller._ He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Sasha was confused and mad at the same time.

"So I have to say, I'm leaving for you to notice me?"

"Notice? Sasha you're my main sense of attention" he said with a calm voice. Sasha stood a bit and sat down on the bed. He saw this an opportunity, so he went behind her and rested her head on his chest. She laid further on him.

"You never finished saying, what you were talking about before" Levi said grabbing on to her hand.

"What? Oh… you're my um…." Sasha whispered. Levi signed.

"Am I your girlfriend?" _Girlfriend?_ He saw her more as his women and that's it. Girlfriend seemed childish for some reason but he remembered Sasha was young and he was probably her first. He picked her hand up and kissed it slowly and then held it on the air.

"You're more than that… You are my Queen" Sasha's heart skipped a beat, her muscles were tensed and her face was burning. Levi notice this and started giggling.

"N-not funny, I" Sasha gasped.

"I'm not joking…" Sasha put one hand on her chest and felt her heart beating too fast. Levi put his hand on top of hers.

"I t-t-think I'm having a heart ATTACK!" Sasha yelled, Levi started laughing. _How can you be a ball of emotions, yet you don't know how to handle what you feel._ Levi was wondering if he should continue teasing the girl. He couldn't help enjoying the fact that his words made her melt. Levi was behind Sasha still and wished to kiss her but it was somewhat uncomfortable. He turned her head and kissed her neck, he then liked her neck from top to bottom. Sasha squeaked and was a second from exploding. Sasha turned around and buried her head on Levi stomach that was hard yet soft at the same time. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him.

"S-stopp itttt. My heart is racing and every touch makes me feel like I am going to explode" Levi was blushing now and he hated it. He flicked her ear and she made a small sound of pain.

"Don't say stuff like that, you'll make me fall in love with you" Sasha liked and disliked his words at the moment. She had to be bold and forget about her mini heart attacks and express herself. She wasn't going to be the only victim, she stood up and looked Levi in the eyes. Sasha took one finger and started tracing. She started from his collar bone and worked her way up to his neck and landed on his lips.

"But that's what I'm aiming for" Levi was shocked, she was still blushing but was calm and controlled. She then sat on Levi and lifted his chin, she kissed him passionately_. Not bad for a beginner… Actually really good._ He couldn't help but get turned on by this. With most women it takes a while for him to get hot and bothered but for someone like Sasha, who squeaks for just one touch he couldn't help but like this side of her. What he didn't know was that Sasha was burning inside and the butterflies in her stomach, were starting to feel violent. She started unbuttoning his shirt and Levi held her hand.

"No, you're not ready" he said. _I should have never kissed her neck._

"B-but I'm..."

"Turned on, yes. I forget that you are bold sometimes. I need to be more attentive."

"Come on Levi, you can't let me go to bed feeling like this." Sasha whined.

"If you knew all the things I can do to you, you might run" he smirked.

"I don't care, just do something" Sasha said while kissing Levi again. _Damn it…_

"Sasha I'm not having intercourse with you. You know we have to be naked right? You can't even handle me seeing a bit of your stomach." Sasha thought about it, he was right. _Why am I so modest?_ Sasha took off her top and then her pants. _She is too bold for her DAMN AGE._ She only had her bra and underwear on. This is how far she could go but she couldn't let him know that she was freaking out inside.

"I-I want you to take the rest off" She said while looking to the side. Levi put his hand up.

"Sasha, I just can't…Okay" he didn't want to ruin her. He wanted her to think about this. She was his chance to be Human again. Sasha took his hand and hesitated a bit but then put his hand on her breast. Her bra was white and it was simple. The fabric was thin and Levi can feel a bump, something he would like to explore.

"We don't have to have intercourse… we can… I actually don't know?" Sasha said while letting go of his hand. She was embarrassed of her lack of knowledge. Levi felt bad but wanted to take it slow with her. He didn't want to look at her disappointing face so he kissed her, hoping she will change it to a smile.

"As your Queen you will do everything in your power to pleasure me!" Sasha joked. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Levi grabbed Sasha and laid her on the bed. He was on top of her and they were both looking at each other's eyes. Sasha felt hunger but not for food but the man on top of her. Levi started kissing Sasha neck very gently. Sasha started thinking. She wanted to know how it felt, she wanted to experience what the older women in her village will talk about after hours. She was also scared, she has heard stories of men leaving after getting what they want. _Will he leave?_ At this time Levi was traveling down her stomach and stopped to rest his head.

"Promise me you will stay… you, after tonight" She was pure and he didn't want to ruin her. She was honest and caring. Sasha was confused, _what is he talking about?_

"If I change, there is nothing you nor I can do. I just hope you stay with me if that occurs" Levi kissed Sasha stomach again, it was a small peck but a big tease. _Is she scared of me leaving?_

"What a wise Queen" Sasha moaned silently once she felt his tongue going up to her chest. He lifted her and took off her bra, Sasha didn't have a chance to cover herself. His face and tongue got there before her.

_A little fun won't kill no one, I just need to control myself. Her breast were soft and firm. Every touch makes her jump. I poked her on the stomach and she squeaked. I knew she wasn't ready but I'm ready to taste her. As I reach down her body with my mouth, I wonder if she knows anything about sex. She must be wondering where to put her hands. I took off her panties and saw her hand covering her entrance. I kissed the top of her hand, she was such a modest brat. After a couple of seconds she took off her hand and I got to see it. She still closed her legs, so I had to open them up. _

"What a view, nice and wet" _I teased looking up at her. Her hands were folded. How fucking adorable. She will figure out what to do with her hands later._

"W-wet? What does that mean?"

_She was so naïve and I was loving it. I took my finger and glided it on her entrance. I tasted her, delicious. I looked her in the face. She was embarrassed and I was__ enjoying her burning cheeks and wide mouth full of surprise. I started kissing her inner thighs, taking my time. I started far down and worked my way up, only an inch away from her entrance. I went on to the next thigh and did the same thing. I heard her moan of frustration. She must want me… more like my tongue. I chuckled. I lowered my face and looked up at her face. She was definitely frustrated. I exhaled hot air in her entrance. She stood up half way and I know she was from seconds of screaming. I licked her once and she moaned. So soft. It was inevitable._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Shout out to FinalBraus , she gave me the idea of connect Levi's room to his office. Which is going to be really interesting in the further chapters. Also I know I ended it, right when stuff was getting hot, but just know I did that on purpose ;)!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Levi: <em>**_Who do you think you are?_

**_Hange:_**_Stuff was just getting good... Ugh._

**_Sasha:_**_Thank you... I almost exploded._

**_Levi: . _**_adorable..._

**_Me:_**_ Sorry Sasha... but there's more._****

**_Levi:_**_Better be!_****


	9. Chapter 9: This Fine Morning

__**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**__

* * *

><p><strong><em>This fine morning.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>It was strange… No, I felt strange. What the hell am I doing? This isn't me, I always plan everything but… but what is this? Why is she here? Why did I wake up an hour earlier than I usually do to look at her sleep? I should have send her to bed? I shouldn't have done what I did last night? What am I saying she wanted it… she wanted me. She was great, for a beginner. Sometimes she acted like she knew what she was doing. I don't like when she does that. It's amazing but how am I supposed to control myself when she acts that way? Ha. I barely touched her and would moan. She is probably still mad that we didn't have intercourse, but she wasn't ready. But I feel strange. Something is happening to me. I knew us doing something sexually so soon was wrong. Wrong for me because I don't know what I'm feeling. <em>

Levi was sitting up with his back on the wall. Sasha placed her head on Levi's thighs and opened her eyes. She yawned and moaned while stretching, still lying on the bed. She stayed in the same position and then she felt someone flick her nose.

"What was that for?" Sasha said while she touched her nose.

"Wake up, training will start soon" Sasha got off of Levi's knee and went to her side, while putting the sheets over her head. He grabbed the sheets and threw them on the floor. He looked at Sasha, who was holding her body parts.

"Eep! LEVI" Sasha said while she fell to the floor.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Levi said while going over the bed and looking down at Sasha. She Eep again and tried to cover herself more. Levi went to his original spot and picked up the sheets, he walked over to Sasha and threw the sheets on her. Levi was only wearing his underwear. He walked over to his cabinet and took out a clean towel. He put the towel over his shoulder and started walking towards the bathroom but stopped at the door. Sasha watched his every move while hiding her body behind the sheets.

"Tsk, it's not like I haven't seen it all" Levi said. He went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

Sasha jumped up and put her clothes on. She felt kind of bad but she was just modest. _He looked mad… I should say bye. I can't go in there! I'll write a letter!_

**[To: Levi **

**I hope you're not mad, I'm just not that comfortable with that stuff. I'm really new to it, yah know. Thanks for last night and I really really]**

Sasha stop writing because she heard a noise. Someone was in Levi's office, she put the letter down and ran out to the hall way that connects to Levi's office. She peeked through the door to see who it was.

What is he doing here? He is never here? Is he saying something? I have to get closer.

Sasha slipped on her sandal and fell forward. She fell in the office and knew she was dead.

"Uh… Hello Commander Erwin, it's nice to see you in this fine morning" Sasha said.


	10. Chapter 10: This Fine Morning pt2

__**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**__

* * *

><p><strong><em>This fine morning pt. 2.<em>**

"Fine morning, huh? May I ask why are you coming out of the Corporals room?"

Sasha was freaking out, her hands were getting sweaty and she felt like their will be no more Levi for her.

"Commander Erwin, I was looking for L-the Corporal because it was urgent" The Commander eyes widen.

"So much of an emergency that you couldn't put on your uniform?" He asked in disbelief. Sasha looked at herself and she was still wearing her night gown. She wrapped her arms over her chest, to cover herself more. She knew that this was highly inappropriate but had to find a way out. She was a horrible liar but today that will change, she barely spent time on Levi. _Come on Sasha THINK._

"Well you see Commander, I asked the Corporal if he could help my village because Dauper is lacking resources. My dear 'olé father send me a letter of the troubles they are facing and I couldn't help but get worried. I couldn't even sleep last night and the moment I saw the sun rise I ran to the Corporal's office without any thought. I'm deeply sorry and I know it was inappropriate but I knew he wakes up really early and…Sorry" Sasha looked at the floor and was seconds from crying. _Am I losing Levi?_

"So proper…Its fine, Braus" Erwin whispered while putting one hand on her solider. Sasha looked up and saw the man in front of her smiling.

"It will never happen again, I promise!" Sasha ran out and didn't look back. She got dressed and went straight to training. She might have gotten out of this.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were coming" Levi scolded.<p>

"I didn't know either, I just wanted to stop by." Erwin grinned. Levi continued to read Sasha's letter while he sat down._ Why did she stop writing?_ Erwin noticed how quiet and deep in thought he was of the letter.

"Is that Sasha letter?" Erwin wondered. Levi's eyes widened. _Sasha?_

"The letter Sasha's father sent to her." Erwin corrected.

"No." Levi said, he thought that would be the best answer considering he always says No to everyone.

"…Well, you should help that poor girl out. I think you can find a couple of food supplies and send it to her village. I would do it but I'm not in charge of her plus I'm too busy."

"Too busy, huh? Says the man who just stop by-to just stop by" Levi acknowledged. Erwin stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Levi, War is coming"

"Yes, Take care" Erwin left.

* * *

><p>"Hange, your face says it all."<p>

"I'm not telling youuuu~" Hange twirled. Erwin was setting up his horse to leave and he was hoping to actually not see Hange in this fine morning.

"GAWD FINEEEEE, I'll tell you something but not EVERYTHING"

"I didn't even say- sure" Erwin agreed.

"Levi found himself a loverrrr~" Hange ran away with a wide smile on her face.

"Why does everyone keep running away from me?" he said aloud. He saw Sasha walking back to the castle and just for a second he wondered if that Lover could have been Sasha. He busted out laughing. He couldn't help himself, he knew Levi was too complicated for that. He got on his horse and went on his way.

While Levi walked through the halls of the castle he reread the Letter.

**[To: Levi **

**I hope you're not mad, I'm just not that comfortable with that stuff. I'm really new to it, yah know. Thanks for last night and I really really]**

_Why did she stop writing? I wasn't even mad…just a little annoyed. She "really really" what? Ugh how stupid. _Levi shoved the letter in his pocket and entered the dining room. Training was over and all he could see was sweaty cadets shoving food down their throats. _What an unfortunate scenery._ Everyone stared at him because the Corporal never came in when training was over. He stared at Sasha for a while, until she got the message. She turned her head and he left the room. She knew he was calling but she wasn't ready to get yelled at by Levi. But if she didn't go to him she would get yelled at anyways, just later. She put her head down and growled.

"Sash, you okay?" Connie asked.

"No… Let's go outside" She decided, she would get yelled at later. Connie brighten up, he hasn't really hanged with Sasha in a while. Well since the kitchen scene. He jumped up and took her hand.

"Let's have fun, Sasha! Let's just not get in trouble this time" Connie laughed. Sasha smiled and went on her way outside. _What am I doing?_ She stopped mid-way and looked at Connie.

"I'm already in trouble, Connie" Connie looked at Sasha with worry.

"By the corporal?" He hoped not. Sasha agreed with her head.

"I told you to stay out of the kitchen, it never ends well"

"He wants to speak to me" Connie gulped from what he has just heard.

"Sasha, were you just about to leave without speaking to him. I always knew you were brave since that day you were eating a potato that you stole in training but damn…. Are you trying to get yourself killed? It's the Corporal we are talking about. Hurry up and go to him." Sasha walked to Levi's office very slowly, counting each step as if it were her last and once she reached the door, she stayed still for a second until she heard the door knob. It was Levi.

"There you are, I thought I might have to go and get you"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: Sorry I'm not writing as much, but school and stuff is taking up my time. Please Enjoy the little work, I have to offer.<em>**


	11. Chapter 11: I really really

__**Note: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**__

* * *

><p>She entered the Corporal's office scared and hopeless. <em>Did Erwin find out?<em> She sat down and stared at the crimpled letter on Levi's desk. _He definitely found out_. He noticed her sadness and took the letter and put it in his desk.

"Erwin didn't find out, you can relax" Sasha eyes shot up to face Levi's grin, who was waiting for that reaction. He stood up and walked over in front of her. She was confused when she felt his hand rubbing the top of her head. What she didn't seem to notice is that she was already crying from the shock of Erwin not knowing.

"Good girl" Levi whispered while wiping her tears away.

"I'm not a dog by the way…" She pouted.

"You really really what?" He asked. She looked at him with confusion.

"In the letter you stated that-"

"Like you. I really really like you." she interrupted. Levi was shocked, it was as if it came natural to her. He turned around and pretended to get something on his desk. Although no one would notice it, he felt it. He was blushing and haven't felt like this… since Petra. _Petra?_ Sasha wrapped her arms around Levi, she wasn't going to lose him. Levi felt guilty.

_Petra? Why am I thinking about her right now? Petra and I were never anything, so why? So why am thinking about her? I want Sasha but-_

Levi broke the bond between Sasha's arms and turned around to her. He looked at her for a while and liked every second of it. _Those brown overflowing eyes seek for me._

"Tomorrow is Friday. Get ready to tell your story to your cadets because we are going to Dauper for the weekend. I will try to find food and medicine but it will be hard. You once told me Dauper isn't that rich so we will be helping people. And yes I want to meet your father. Go on and spread the word." Levi order and picked up his pen. After 30 seconds he wondered why Sasha hasn't left yet. He looked up at her, looking for an answer.

"Uh… Levi we haven't said good bye yet."

"Bye."

"No… We haven't k-kissed at all and-"

"Yes." Sasha jumped up and lean over his desk to kiss him. She was too bold sometimes but from the touch that Levi gave her she knew it was the right decision. The desk was between them but that didn't stop Levi, he started at the neck and worked his way to her hips. Sasha stood up and walked to the door.

"Good bye, Levi" She teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

**Levi: oi that's all!**

**Me: I'm applying to colleges and-**

**Levi: Nonsense...**

**Sasha: It's fine take your time.**

**Levi: Sasha, you only say that cause your afraid of how things will turn out when I meet your father.**

***I quietly leave the room***

**Sasha: Nah huh... fine.**


End file.
